Spellcharm
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: Cassidy Lahote, Paul's step sister who doesn't believe in love. She doesn't have a good knowledge of her past but soon it starts interfering in her present. What happens when she gets imprinted on? will the wolves be able to save her from it? PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

Cassidy Simons Lahote

Age: 13 almost 14

Cassidy Lahote is Paul's step sister whose mother had just married Paul's father, about a couple of years ago. Cassidy is a fun loving person but she doesn't believe in 'LOVE'. It's not that she hates it, she doesn't want to trust love because of her past, her biological father who promised to love her mother forever but now, he abandoned the both of them. Cassidy had lived with her mother and her step father for a year away from the Reservation and she has no problem to her step family. Paul has proven to be the most caring and loving brother for Cassidy. Now, a year later, they sent her to live with Paul and her imprint Rachel in La push.

Nick Names

Cassidy Lahote: Cassie

Collin Littlesea: Cole

Brady Fuller: Brad

What happens when she gets imprinted on? Who imprints on her? Will the wolf be able to make her believe in love? What happens when her past comes to her present? Will they be able to protect her forever?

The story starts from January.

The answers are not as easy as they seem. To find out, dig in the story and keep reviewing.

A/N: If you have any queries to the storyline, please send me your question as a review. I promise I will add the answers as soon as I can.

Thanks.


	2. First meeting

FIRST MEETING

It had been some months since I had started living in La Push. I was having a lot of fun living there and everyone liked me a lot just as I did. They all were like brothers and Seth and Cole were my best friends out of all. I and they shared everything with each other and knew everything about each other as well. I was quite amazed why Seth and Cole were so happy, today? It was quite easy to tell that they were excited because when they were happy they would usually be creating fuss around like breaking things. So it was never safe to make them work this time, it was always good to ask them to fight or do something of the same kind. At present I was making a corn dish for tonight's bonfire. I asked Cole for help and Seth joined him. The first thing they began breaking was with a mug, then a glass bowl.

"Guys, it's better if you leave. I can do it myself otherwise Rachel will kill you." I said.

"If you need any help, call us. I promise I won't break any other thing." Seth said.

"Yeah, sure." I murmured.

"I can't wait for tonight, Cassie. I'm so happy." Cole said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're gonna see it tonight." He said.

"So this bonfire is for the surprise?" I asked.

"Yep." Seth said.

It was some hours later when they started putting things for the bonfire. I was in no mood to sit there today. Rachel had succeeded in getting me ready in a white cardigan and blue denims but she wasn't successful in taking me out of the room. I was sitting in the living room on the couch and watching TV. Who needed to go outside in the cold and watch my elder brothers continually sticking to their imprintees? It was quite boring but still I decided to take a look outside and hear the legends. I saw Seth and Cole sitting with a guy who had dark brown hair and deepest brown eyes. He looked the same age as of Seth and Cole. I had an eye contact with him but then he disappeared somewhere and a little later, I went there.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"You're outside?" Seth said over skeptically.

"No, it's my ghost." I said. "Who was the guy sitting with you?"

"He was Brady. He was the one whom we were waiting for." Seth said.

(BRADY'S POV)

I was just looking around and then I saw someone appear out of Paul's house, maybe she was his step sister. I didn't have a close look at her, I just saw her from the back and then she turned. As soon as I saw her, I felt like I was flying. Gravity didn't hold me to the planet, there were steel cables and all I wanted to see that time was her. She held me to my place. A flame was in me, it didn't burn but it glowed like light. It felt like she was the only one around me at that time. Everything revolved around her. Just then she went out of my sight. I came back to conscious when Cole shook me. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen or better I should call her a girl. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the prettiest blue. Her hair were brown and curly, almost ringlets. Goddamn shit! I had imprinted. I hadn't ever thought that I would imprint at this age but I found it to be the best now.

"What happened?" Cole asked me.

"I… uh I imprinted." I said.

"What?!" Seth screamed.

"On whom?" Cole asked.

"That girl who just came out of Paul's place. She is so pretty." I sighed remembering her face again.

"That was Cassie, Paul's sister." Seth said and by chance Paul happened to pass by. Wrong person at the wrong time. He caught me by my collar and towed me between the bigger wolves.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted. Paul had become by far more responsible since he imprinted on Rachel but at present he was really annoyed. I didn't hope that I would go home safely today because he was shaking.

"Paul it wasn't his choice. They are destined to be together." Rachel took my side. He stopped shaking by now.

"Do you even know what her name is?" Paul said, annoyed.

"Yeah, she's Cassie." I muttered.

"Listen, she is Cassidy Simons Lahote, my younger sister. I don't want you to call her my step sister or something of the same sort. I would warn you to…" he trailed off as Rachel kept her hand on his shoulder.

"You're over reacting, Paul." She said.

"No, I'm not." He said. We all stared at him for some seconds. I wished to punch him in his gut right now but Cassie was his sister.

"Fine, I did. It's just that I don't want her hurt. She doesn't trust love and I don't want her sad." He said.

"I promise I'll make her believe in love." I stated.

"You don't know what made her like this." Paul said.

"You'll see her changed and I promise that." I promised. I was ready, ready to make her believe, make her understand the power of love and make her mine. I knew that I could do this and now I would.

I went back to the bonfire area and we saw each other.

(CASSIE'S POV)

I was just sitting by Seth when he appeared. I knew his name so I should have better not need to call Brady as him.

"Hey!" he said and sat by my side.

"Hi!" I replied.

"I'm Brady, Brady Fuller and I guess you're Cassie…sorry Cassidy Lahote, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the only manufacturing." I joked. He chuckled.

"Wanna join me for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. Seth coughed deliberately.

"What do you want? Some cough syrups?" he said angrily.

"He knows that I don't really believe in these things. He's just mocking." I said and we went to take a round of the beach.

"So, since when are you living here?" he asked.

"I guess since the starting of this semester." I said. "Where were you? I mean… all this time. I'd started living here since two months. I didn't see you all this time out here." I said.

"I was in Washington with my grand mom. She was in last stage of her life." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright. We knew that she would die. Let's change the topic. You said you don't believe in these things, what things did you mean?"

"Oh that! It's nothing. Just that I don't believe in relationships or whatever you call it."

"Any specific reason?" he asked.

"Long story I should say."

"I love listening to stories, Cassidy. Go on."

"You could call me Cassie. I'm outta the habit of being called Cassidy. So anyway, it started with my mom. A handsome guy loved her. That guy promised to stay with her forever and love her. Till some years even mom thought it to be true but then someone else entered his life. Mom ignored her but it became like a joke for him. But when I was born, he didn't take me and then he abandoned the both of us. Paul's dad and my mom were childhood friends, so to support each other, they got married. I like my new dad a lot. I mean he cares for me, wants me and everything."

"That's called love, Cassie."

"You could say." I said.

"That's the reason? I mean look around. There's love everywhere-Your brother, Rachel and everyone."

"They're forced to love. I know all have either been imprinted upon or have imprinted." I replied.

"Do you think your parents married each other just to support them or there was something between them?" he asked. It was rather something to ponder upon. "Let's change the topic. We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, according to me and you?"

"Me too. Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked laughingly.

"Yeah, I do."

"I see. That's why you are so into this topic."

"That's not the reason."

"Maybe it is."

"You're sort of stubborn, ain't you?"

"Yeah. A lot."

A/N** Here is the imprinter. 2 reviews till the next two chapters**


	3. Hang out

HANGING OUT

(CASSIE'S POV)

I knew that Brady, Seth and Cole were good friends and so even I was added to their little group. It was a Monday today and we were to go to school. I hated going to school on Mondays. Imagine that you had an awesome Sunday dream and you would have to get up lazily and get back to the regular dog life. How bad was this!

Anyway, I got up lazily and got ready in a purple long sweater and a combination of a black skirt and black leggings. I heard Nectar (my dog who is a terrier) howl today. He had been really sick since some days and Paul thought that maybe this was his end because he was really old now. I didn't want him to go away because he was the last gift that my dad gave to my mom. Jeez! I didn't want to think as much in the morning.

I went downstairs and today, we had a new person sitting on the breakfast table other than Seth and Cole. It was Brady.

"Good morning, guys!" I said.

"Yo!" Seth said.

"Yo ho!" Cole replied.

"Good morning!" Brady said. At least there was someone who spoke human language.

"You here?" I asked him.

"With them. We usually hung out together before I went to Washington." Brady replied.

"Okay. Rachel, my breakfast." I asked.

"They finished the eggs and bread. Even Brady didn't get to eat." She replied.

"And what else could I expect from both of you?" I said.

"Love you too." Seth joked. He was trying to annoy me in the very morning by flirting, so here was his answer.

"Love you infinite." I retorted.

"You could have cereal?" she asked.

"No, I'll have something from the school canteen." I said. Paul showed up now.

"'morning, kids!" he said.

"Good morning, bro." I said.

"I guess you people are late today. Here, your lunch money." Paul gave me a 10 $ note. I kissed his cheek and the four of us set off to school.

First thing that I noticed at school was that almost every second girl was trying hitting Brady's attention but he didn't seem distracted. Seth and Cole left to their basket ball team and I and Brady were left. The classes hadn't started yet, so I decided to give him a tour of the school. I kept my bag in the locker and we started.

"So, what game do you like?" I asked him.

"It's basket ball. I love it and people say I'm good at It." he replied.

"Then you have heavy chances of you getting girls attention at school, huh?" I laughed.

"Don't need it, because my crush isn't giving me any attention."

"That's sad. She's surely missing many things. Have you imprinted on her or just like that, you like her?" I asked.

"Actually both. I imprinted on her first and then I fell in love with her nature." He replied.

"It's out of my understanding." I said and then Sunny and Ashley, my friends came up.

"Hey Ashley! Hey Sunny." I said.  
"Hey Cassie." They said continually fixing their eyes on Brady.

"Cassie, you got a bf?" Ashley said.

"Are you kidding me? No. he's just a friend." I complained.

"I understand, huh." Brady laughed.

"Not funny, Fuller." I said.

"Cassie, we're going to TMFC today and Seth and Cole are joining too." Sunny said.

"Awesome." I replied.

"TMFC… The Musical Food Club?" he asked.

"Yeah. My personal favorite place in this world." I said happily.

"Could I come with you people too?" Brady asked shyly and I noticed sunny getting a bit interested in my new friend. I coughed now.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Sunny said and both of them went away.

"Why do you like that place?" he asked.

"Well, it's all musical out there and music is the only thing that speaks to me. I mean sometimes I feel that it's in it me." I said.

"That's good. Our thoughts match, huh." He replied.

(BRADY'S POV)

I wanted to know each and every thing about her and so I asked her about TMFC. I went to my Math's class now and she headed to her language class. I was thinking of today's morning that I hung out at her place.

*FLASHBACK*

"Good morning, guys!" she said.

"Yo!" Seth said.

"Yo ho!" Cole replied.

"Good morning!" I said.

"You here?" she asked me.

"With them. We usually hung out together before I went to Washington." I replied.

"Okay. Rachel, my breakfast." she asked.

"They finished the eggs and bread. Even Brady didn't get to eat." She replied.

"And what else could I expect from both of you?"She said.

"Love you too." Seth joked.

"Love you infinite." she retorted.

"You could have cereal?" she asked.

"No, I'll have something from the school canteen." she said. Paul showed up now.

"'morning, kids!" he said.

"Good morning, bro." she said.

"I guess you people are late today. Here, your lunch money." Paul gave her a 10 $ note. She kissed his cheek and the four of us set off to school.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She said that she doesn't believe in relationships. Then why did she say that she loves Seth? What if this wasn't just a joke? What if she really loves Seth? What if Seth had imprinted on her? I hadn't really turned to wolf since some months and so anything could be possible. I wasn't even that square jawed sucker- Edward that I could read both of their brains. I needed an answer. The best answer could be gotten from Seth himself. After the class ended, I went over to their practice court. This was it. If he had imprinted on my imprintee, then he was dead. Cassie was mine, just mine. No one could take her from me. I loved her and no one else had the right to love her the way I did. The court was clear and it was just Seth and Cole out there. I slammed the door, not knowing that I was shaking.

"Clearwater, we've gotta talk!" I shouted.

"What's it, brad?" Seth asked.

"Cassie. What do you feel about her? Tell me, right now." I demanded.

"Cassie?" he acted like he didn't know anything.

"Yeah, do you like her? Have you imprinted on her?" I asked.

"No! She's my best friend, nothing else. I know that you've imprinted on her and I would never want her that way." He replied.

"You sure?" I asked.

"You can trust me, anyway." He said.

"I guess I can." I said.

(CASSIE'S POV)

We went to TMFC together after school. It was me, Seth, Cole, Brady, Ashley and Sunny. We were at our usual table listening to the karaoke but with someone new with us. I was up to go to Mr. Fuller, the owner of the club. Wait a sec! Brady's full name was Brady Allen Fuller. The owner of this club was Mr. Allen Fuller. I was up from the table and Brady was with me. I went to the counter to him.

"Hey Mr. Fuller!" I greeted.

"Hey Cassie!" he replied. "Hey son! You here? I thought you were with your friends."

"Yeah, this is my friend, dad –Cassie." He said.

"Oh! So, have fun. Yeah, Cassie, just try this out. I experimented it last night." Mr. Fuller said and offered me a paper cup that had a coffee shade milkshake in it.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Well, basically mocha slush." He said and I tried it with a spoon. Mr. Fuller usually offered me free samples as I was a regular costumer out there and Paul's dad knew him well… my dad as well. He knew me really well and sometimes when I got bored and had no friend to hang out with, we would have an awesome conversation.

"It's awesome, Mr. Fuller." I replied.

"Should we keep it in the menu?" he asked.

"Why not?" I said and later we went back to our table. "Guys, where are Nathan, Ethan and Rodrick these days?" I asked Seth and the others when Ashley and Sunny were looking away. Rodrick was 14 and the only son of his parents while Ethan and Nathan were twins and both of them had turned 15 last month.

"They've just started phasing since last night." Seth said.

"So when would they be back?" I asked.

"Guess next to next week." Cole said. Later, we went back home.

(BRADY'S POV)

I went back home after we left Cassie back at her place. I was really tired today as I had spent my night helping Rodrick, Nathan and Ethan last night. They were having problems with phasing back. I went straight to my bedroom and went to sleep.

I saw Cassie at TMFC and no one was there except the music. We were both looking at each other and she was getting shy. I went to her and she slid away a bit. I caught her hand and said "I really love you, Cassie. I've imprinted on you. Do you want to go out with me somewhere?"

"I love you too, Brady." She replied.

I was around to kiss her when I heard Mark's voice. Mark was my brother who was going to turn 13 some months later.

"CASSIE?" he shouted and I woke up.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I shouted.

"MOM!" he shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna tell her that you've got one now. What did she use to say? "Mark learn from Brady. He doesn't look at girls like that and you… you don't even talk to a girl properly before flirting with her." She's gonna know that how you are!" he said.

"Are you crazy?" I said slowly.

"You were going to kiss her in your dreams."

"You're not going to tell her anything. She would suck me up."

"And why do I care?"

He was a dog – a literal dog. I hated him more than anything.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"15 bucks won't be bad." He replied.

"I won't even give you 1." I said.

"13" he replied.

"3" I said.

"12" he said.

"10." I said at last.

"Done." He said. "But what is she like? I mean you were totally into her."

"She's damn good." I replied at last.

* * *

**AN: Thanx to my first reviewers. Lilsis 321, IMAGINE YOUR DREAM and Blue nutrino. Hope you enjoy**


	4. Dog's Love

THE DOG'S LOVE

(CASSIE'S POV)

I was really happy with my new friend Brady. We were all usually hanging out at my place with Seth and Cole. Yeah, I wasn't a typical girl. I was a bit of a tomboy. I loved hanging out with my guy friends – Seth, Cole, Brady and others. Nathan and Ethan with Rodrick were still missing. It was a Friday today. I went to school as usual in the same routine. My friends had finished their breakfast before I could come downstairs. In short – everything went smoothly till we went to school. I was looking for Ashley and Sunny in the corridor. Just then a gang of some guys went past me, Seth, Cole and Brady.

"Cassidy is damn hot!" one of them- Shane said.

"I bet you won't be able to take her out. She's got three bodyguards around her all the time." Other said. Seth started shaking and so did the other two.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. It's just crap. Let it go." I said. The first one was Shane who just then reacted to what I said. He came to me and that was a bit too close.

"Shane!" I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and that was it. No one had the permit to touch me until I didn't allow. I pushed him away.

"C'mon babe, let's go out sometime." He said.

"Where? In hell?" I said.

"Got a lot of arrogance. That's hot." He replied.

"First of all, I am a girl not a temperature that I'd be hot and second you better buzz off from here." I replied.

"I'll wait till you don't want to go out." He said.

"Then, wait till you don't die." I said and his little gang went away. I knew Shane since third grade and he was like this since then.

"I'll kill him." Seth said.

"No, it's alright. I'm done with him and if he comes again, you know how I would tell him off." I said.

"Anyway, you were around to say F. off." Cole said.

"Actually, yes." I chuckled.

"What do ya think; he would keep away from you?" Brady asked. "Can I teach him something?" He was shaking a bit and was about to go after him and then I pulled him by his arm.

"My answer is NO! No one is doing anything." I said.

"Guess so." Cole was the calmest now.

"Brady and I have history together. Now let's go." I demanded and took him away.

**Sorry guys, being a little lazy. Don't want to go in deep. I am writing straight from that night, at 11 o'clock**

I knew that Nectar was after a bitch that belonged to our neighbor – Mrs. Brown. It was evening time and this was the time when she usually was out on walk with her bitch. Nectar fetched his collar and came to me. Seth and I were doing our homework at this time and Cole was watching TV. Nectar barked and put it on my notebook.

"I get it, Necky." I said and tied it around his neck.

"You're going? Man! Who's gonna help me with homework, then?" Seth asked.

"Or rather say that from whom will I copy my homework?" I said.

"I'll accompany you, too." Cole ordered.

"Couldn't you ask me politely?" I asked.

"I knew you were gonna say yes then what do we've gotta ask?" Cole said.

"I know." I said.

We were to go on the side path near TMFC as it was where she walked. The bitch's name was Arianna and she was a pug. I and the others (including Nectar) were walking on the footpath. Mrs. Brown and I had a small conversation about dogs and she told me that I could take Nectar to her place anytime for meeting Arianna. At that time, we bid adieus and she was going to cross the road. A car approach and it was on full speed. Nectar threw something on the road. Mrs. Brown went away but Arianna stayed fixed looking at what it was. Paul waved to me from the other side and I didn't understand when, Nectar slipped his collar. He went on the middle road and I was to run after him when Cole caught me and within half of a second, it all ended. Nectar had pushed away Arianna but was late for himself. The car pushed my little dog away in the air. He fell on the road and then the car fled away. I ran to the road to see what it was. The blood had covered that part of the road. Paul wrapped Nectar in a large cloth while he was still breathing. Both of us – me and Paul, just sped to the vet in his car and straight to the A&E. Seth and Cole were with us too. I was left dumbstruck since what I saw. I and Paul were waiting outside and so were Cole and Seth. I was crying since the second I had seen the accident.

"I'll just call Rachel." Paul said.

"No, she must be sleeping. It's 12 right now and it's her university exam tomorrow." I said and sort of shivered because of the cold.

"Cass' you go back home. We're here." Paul said.

"Not until Necky is alright." I replied and sneezed.

Just then I saw Brady coming to us. I gulped the saliva in my mouth.

"What actually happened? What happened to Necky?" he asked and I just fell into his chest, crying.

"He was saving his love – Arianna." I said. My head hurt and the cold breeze swept across my forehead and it hurt a lot. I held my head.

"Are you 'k?" he asked and I nodded falsely.

"Love?" he asked and Paul briefly related what had happened. I went to sit alone near the emergency. I could hear his howls and that made me cry even more. Just then Brady came.

"Why don't you go back home? I think you are sort of caught in cold." Brady said.

"Brad, you don't know what Necky means to me. He was with me since I was born. He is the most intelligent creature I ever have lived with and seen." I said.

"Worried?" he asked.

"I'm scared… dead scared. I don't want to lose my Necky." I shivered again. "You know he hated when I cried. He did almost everything reckless to stop me from crying. We both weren't a pair of master and pet, we are best friends. I don't wanna lose him like this." I said, crying.

"He'll be fine." He said. I laid my head on his shoulder and kept crying as long I was in conscious.

(BRADY'S POV)

I hadn't seen her like this since the time we had starting being together, since the day we met. I hadn't ever seen her so angry like today she was on Shane. I hadn't ever seen her crying like this. I had always seen her happy and cheerful but today was a disaster. I saw her getting frustrated and at that second I felt like finishing off Shane in that very moment. She stopped me. I was just thinking this when I saw her sleeping with her head on my shoulder. At least she was calm after sometime. I touched her face. She was a little warm. Paul came up to us.

"Nectar's dead." He whispered.

"What?" I said slowly. Paul lowered and touched her face.

"Man! She's warm. Brady, take her back home. I'll come back after the formalities." He said.

"That's what I felt just now." I said.

"Just don't tell her that right now. She'll go insane." Cole came and said.

"I think I should better take her back home." I said.

"Yeah." Paul said and covered her with his jacket. I lifted her and took her out of there. I hurried her back to her place. I had been there many times but never seen her room. I knew it was upstairs. I opened the door with the keys that Paul had given me and took her to the living room. Fortunately, she wasn't disturbed while sleeping. I launched myself on the staircase and the second door from there had 'CASSIDY' written on it. It was very well decorated with glitters. I opened the door and had a look inside. The walls were blue and there were her pictures all around with the whole family. She had hung many decorations there. Some were wind chimes, some were light lamps and many things and I could tell that she had made that. I laid her in her bed and gave the quilt on her and I went downstairs.

(CASSIE'S POV)

I woke up next day in my bed. I wondered how I had reached here. Maybe what happened last night was just a nightmare, maybe Nectar was alive. Maybe he was down in his dog house. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I was still feeling really cold. I saw Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry and Quil discussing things.

"Good morning, Cassie." They all said.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Just to have a check upon Nectar." I said.

"Cass come with me." Paul took me to the couch really calmly. "You remember what happened last night?" he asked and the string of memories went through my brain.

"Where's he?" I asked.

"He died." Paul said.

"No!" I said and flowed down with tears. I ran back to my room. I took out my albums that contained him and mom. I took out his pictures and kept crying. Brady was right. Love was true. Not just in humans but in animals too. Was this somewhat like imprinting? After all, dog and wolves belong to the same family. I wanted an answer to this.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers. luv u all and keep reviewing.**


	5. My littlest secret

MY LITTLEST SECRET

I was still sitting in my room after my bath. I was still shocked about the happenings last night. The door knocked and Rachel was there. She opened and came in. she hugged me and even she cried a bit but I was again flowing the river of my tears.

"Cassie, do you think crying would get Nectar back?" she asked.

"But I loved him. I want him back." I cried.

"Sometimes you have to forget the ones you love and move ahead." She said.

"He was my life." I said.

"Let's come downstairs." She said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Okay, come down whenever you want to." She said, kissed my forehead and went away.

"Rachel, could you do one thing for me? I want to stay alone for some time." I asked.

"I understood." She said and went downstairs.

I wanted to remain alone for some time and just didn't want anyone to talk to me. I was really sad departing from my friend. I went on sit on the window boundary.

A little later, the door knocked.

"Cassie?" the voice seemed like Brady's.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, could I come in?" he said.

"Yeah, get in." I said.

"I thought you wanted to stay alone?" He asked.

"Sort of but you're already here… so I guess you could come in." I said.

"So, ain't you giving me a tour around your room?" he asked.

"What's there to give a tour about?"

"No, actually your room is really interesting. I believe you have made them on your own?"

"Yeah."

"So, you don't want to show me then let's go to TMFC."

"I don't want to go, Brad."

"Then anything else you wanna do? Idea, let's go cliff jumping."

"I am scared of heights."

"Really? I thought you loved heights."

"From where?"

"Well you have a lot of photos near the cliff."

"Yeah. Paul asked me to pose there and that's when he shot down the photos."

NEXT DAY

I was in my room when I heard a dog's bark from downstairs, living room. I ran downstairs to look what was going on. I saw that Paul and the others had gathered around the barking voices. I pushed them aside and saw it. Brady was holding a small golden retriever pup.

"It's so cute." I said.

"Here, hold him." he gave it to me.

"Whose is it?" I asked.

"Name him." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"It's yours now." Brady said.

"Who got him?" I asked.

"Brady did." Cole said.

"Thank you so much Brady." I replied and took him from his hands smiling at the little dog and caressed him.

"So here we got another Nectar." Paul said.

"I think I should move on. I'll name him Aric." I said and sat on the couch.

"You know it follows many commands. We won't need to train it much." Brady told me and sat by my side. I hugged him and said "Thanks a lot Brady. It means a lot to me."

"I couldn't see you like you were since these two days." Brady replied. "Those eyes are better without getting sore."

"Paul will you make him a new house?" I asked excitedly.

"Anything for you sis." He replied.

"Cute name- Aric." Brady said.

"I'm gonna go and start training him." I said excitedly. "C'mon let's go guys." I asked my three friends and took them outside. The most co operative out of the three was Brady who helped me train Aric. I had a lot of fun doing that. Seth and Cole went inside and we were having fun training Aric. I didn't understand why Brady had started meaning so much in my life. Why did he always make me feel lighter when I was sad? What did he mean in my life? Was he just a friend like Cole and Seth or something else?

I knew this. He wasn't just like a friend. He meant much more in my life. That evening I was sitting in my room with Aric and thinking about Brady. I liked him… not just liked him, I loved him. He meant a lot to me. But I had already lost my first love because he was a wolf and he had already imprinted. He loved that girl a lot but as he had told me, that girl was mad after someone else. My life was a huge mess. I couldn't bear it.

I made a post new year resolution. I was going to stay away from Brady and lessen the pain on the both of us. I knew this might be hard but I was going to do it, not just for myself even for Brady as a good friend. This was my littlest secret that I had to hide till it didn't end. Whatever my life took me to; I was going to stay away from Brady.

* * *

**AN: Thanks reviewers. Lovely reviews for me. I hope you're enjoying is really close to my heart because i find myself somewhere in her. Just stay tuned to find out what happens next. Keep reviewing and telling me what u people think about the story. I guess I need three imprints for Seth, Collin and Rodrick. Pl z send me the particulars of the girls in reviews.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Relations (if any with the pack or Cassie):**

**Skin tone: **

**Color of eyes:**

**Hair type:**

**Or the actress you would like to see her as.**

**Pl z read and review Hidden Sunshine too. Another story that follows the life of Seth's imprint.**


	6. Extreme Mess

EXTREME MESS

It was a week since I was avoiding being near my crush – Brady. I hated that though but I knew there was something that was keeping both of us really near to each other. Seth and Cole knew that I was not happy with this but none of them knew why I was actually doing this. I had spent my friends' time (the time we four used to spend together) writing songs. Yeah, that was my time pass since that day. I knew that Brady was noticing this; he knew I was avoiding him. The title of one was YOU'RE AROUND ME BUT I CAN'T SAY which was my favorite in the songs.

(BRADY'S POV)

Why was this happening? Why was she staying away from me? Had she started hating me? Had she started liking someone? Was I now nothing to her? The days we spent together, the time we had fun, the time we spent training, was that nothing? I was in my room now and I was so angry that I threw my work lamp on the floor and it broke. Damn what was I doing? I ran out through the window so that mark doesn't know this. I didn't know what I was doing after I had phased. I was just breaking trees and hurting myself till I heard Seth and Cole.

_Dude, what are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself? –Seth._

_Cassie doesn't want to talk to me. I think she likes someone. – Me _

_What are you saying? – Seth._

_She's not talking to me since a whole week. – Me._

_That really doesn't mean that she likes someone. – Cole _

_I don't know. I wanna talk to her but she brushes me away. – Me._

_Go and talk to her now – Cole _

_I don't think that maybe be useful. – Me_

_Just go. - Seth._

_Do you think she would talk? – Me._

_I guess so – Cole._

_Thanks guys. – Me. _

I ran back home and got into some clothes. This was the time. I wanted to talk and I was going to do that too. I slipped again out of the house. Yeah I knew it was late at night but I knew at this time she is usually feeding Aric or doing some chores.

_You have to speak it today, Fuller. Today is the day. She's yours, no one else's. It doesn't matter if she loves you or not, it doesn't matter if she starts hating you. She'll realize that she is made for you. You're destined to stay together, Brad._ This was what I was telling myself while I walked to the door and rung the bell. I knew this might be hard it was supposed to be.

(CASSIE'S POV)

The doorbell rang as I was still stuck to the TV with Nathan, Ethan and Rodrick. I was thinking about Brady and how I missed him. Of course this was hard staying away but I had to do this so that none of us is left in pain. Well at least not like Sam and Leah. No commitments, no pains – as easy as that. I opened the door without looking who was outside because I knew it could either be Seth, Cole and Brad… no, not Brady.

_Cassie forget him! _I told myself in thoughts and opened the door.

"Hey Cass!" Brady was there on the door.

"Brady?" this was ruined.

"Yeah, it's me. I think we've gotta talk. Could I come in?" he said.

"Yeah s-s-sure." I stuttered. I had started becoming warm from my cheeks. Holy crap! What was going on with me? Control Cassie, control.

"Hey guys." He said to the three wolves who were busy watching the movie.

"Guess we shouldn't disturb them." I said.

"Yeah, even I wanted to talk in person." He replied.

"Let's go upstairs." I said and we went upstairs to my room. How could I send him away like that? It was rude actually.

"Hey, what's that?" he said taking my personal diary.

"Don't touch that." I exploded like a bomb and took it from him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It has lots and lots of personal, well… boring, girlie stuff and my songs too." I replied. "I guess we had to talk, yeah?"

"So basically one question – what's going on and why are away from each other like this?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You like someone don't you?"

My face became pink and I knew he now had ideas of what was going on. Maybe he knew that it was him. I was so happy but there were troubles still. What would happen after he imprints? I would be lost like Leah.

"You know what Brady? Just go. You can't help me with this! I want to stay away from you! Stay away from everyone. I just don't want to talk to you either. Just leave." I demanded.

"Is everything alright?" he asked innocently.

"I'm okay. Now just go." I replied and he went out of the room sadly. I shut the door tightly and cried silently behind the door. I knew this was to be hard but I wanted him to stay happy. It won't be like when Sam imprinted on Emily. I noted it all in my PD.

_Let's see what's Brady like? He's tall, tan, handsome and muscular – the works. In the sight of the girls at school, he's a major hunk and really attractive, isn't he? Since I started trusting in love, he was the only one who had been into me and the best friend. We always stayed together but is this just why I love him? No, the girls at school may find him a hunk and something of the same kind but inside he's the sweetest and most innocent guy I ever have met. This is why he's my love. Here's a song I wanna dedicate to him…._ and I wrote the song and went downstairs to check that he had gone or not.

He wasn't there, fortunately. There were just the three of them – Nathan, Ethan and Rodrick.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Nathan asked.

"It's nothing, really." I lied again and went to my room. I remembered what he had told me about his imprint some days earlier

"Well, she's around our age and loves music. She is in our group and one of the popular girls at school." he had told me. Wait a minute, which could be Sonny… that meant that he had imprinted on Sonny? Sonny was my best friend and she was a bone in my life. But I wanted to wish them luck when they get together in life.

NEXT DAY

I went to school with Nathan and Ethan. We were waiting at the school gate for the others. Just then Ashley and Sonny entered and I waved to the both of them.

"Hey guys!" they both replied in unison. Ethan and Nathan seemed lost. Wait… lost? Did this just mean that they both had…had imprinted upon Sonny and Ashley? Main question was that who had on whom? Sonny stared into Ethan's eyes and Nathan into Ashley's. I got my answer here.

"Hey!" Nathan said to Ashley.

"Hi!" she replied.

On the other side:

"Hey, you look pretty today." Ethan said to Sonny. She smiled back. Wow, that seemed so easy when you're imprinted upon by someone but my life was an extreme mess. But Brady? He had too imprinted on Sonny. The main thing was that now Sonny was going to cause a mess between these two brothers. What was this actually going on?

A little later, the other four came to the same waiting place.

"Hey guys!" they all said and got the same answer.

"Hey Cassie!" Brady said.

"Hi!" I said and went away to my other group of friends who were all girls. Yeah, they were friends but I didn't much like staying between them because they all were totally into boys at times. That was a bit frustrating for me at times. This was a gang of five – Stella, Will, Alicia, Diana and Lara.

"Hey Cassie!" Stella said.

"Hey girls! I guess you guys have no problem if I'm here, do you?" I asked.

"Naw! Not at all. So girls what's the new topic of discussion?" Alicia asked.

"What's it Ally? It's Diana's new crush and Cassie's friend – Brady Fuller." Will said.

"You like him?" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, cute isn't he?" she said. Okay, was this jealousy? My body was totally lit on fire but… Brady wasn't mine; he was Sonny's but what about Ethan?

"Yeah, hotter than cuter." Lara said.

"I smell a new crush, huh?" Will said and we laughed. (Okay not me exactly). Aaagh! What was going on? Why is my life so messy?

* * *

**AN: So guys? Brady has so many girls to choose from. I need the girls as soon as you can send(the imprints). Faster pl z. Keep reviewing. I want to know what you guys think about the story so far. The reviewer's name whose made girls got chosen, will be on the top of the chapter in which the girls appear. Be imaginative and help me. Keep reviewing! I love to know what you people think about my story. Stay tuned to find out how does the confession goes like.**


	7. The Song

THE SONG

(CASSIE'S POV)

The same day…

I met Cole in History class and he seemed frustrated with me. I had just one idea of the reason that was my not talking to them. After the class, Cole stopped me at the gate.

"Cassie, we've gotta talk!" he demanded. "Way there on the seat." He said and made me sit on the first seat in the third row.

"What do we have to talk about?" I asked ironically.

"You and us? We were a gang, right? Not exactly. You are a part of our puppy pack and we're missing our sister – me and Seth. Why are you staying away from us?"

"Not a specific reason, I have." I replied looking on the desk.

"Then why are you always with Ethan and Nathan? I mean I don't have problem to this but you didn't talk to me or Seth since past 5 days."

"Listen Cole, I'm a girl and I don't like staying in boys now." I lied.

"But me, Seth, Ethan, Nathan and Rodrick… you call us your brothers don't you and then why are you sometimes with Ethan, Nathan and Rodrick?"

"That doesn't change that you people ain't girls." I mocked.

"Cassie, what's the reason? Is everything alright? I mean you with that silly 'butterflies'' group, that sounds far more that crazy."

"Well, they're girls and they like me."

"But we all love you Cassie, not that way though. Even Ashley and Sonny? They too are girls."

"I know but I want space, Cole. You were, are and will be my brother always. I know it's a bit of crazy but I need more friends."

"Oh c'mon Cassie! Almost everyone at school is your friend. I mean if we look at our seniors you know them all and they all know you." Cole said. Well in a way he was right. I was presently in 9th grade (a year less than the normal age) and all my friends were elder to me. Cole was 14, Seth was 15, Ashley was 14, Sonny was 14 ½ and Brady had turned 15 last December.

"Why didn't you know this earlier? I need an answer." He demanded.

"Cole, once I am past this, you people will be the first who'll get to know, I promise." I stated and went away. It was really difficult to lie and the most stupid reason I gave him was that I wanted to be just with girls because I knew he was aware of my bit of tomboy nature. My friends knew my more than even my mom but this was crazy. Mom…. Wait a sec! I had to video chat with her yesterday. I forgot this once again. She's not gonna leave me this time and even Paul didn't remind me. Maybe he would've done himself and hit of an awesome excuse to save me as always. We'll see this at home today.

BACK AT HOME, VIDEO CHAT

Paul had told me that he did the video chat last night and had told mom that I wasn't feeling fine. I had some headache or something that I acquired while studying. This was a good excuse because I am a book worm at times. I texted mom and asked her to come on Skype. The reply came in some seconds and it was

'In a sec.' this was mom's texting language. I connected to the net through my pc and went to Skype. Mom was as always there as lightening.

"Hey mum!" I greeted.

"Hey Hun! How're you?" she asked.

"Awesome and you?"

"Good. We're really busy these days I must say. So, I guess your dad won't be able to come home this month and the next too."

"Why?"

"Busy, busy, busy. So how's the school going?"

"Awesome as ever. Having fun here."

"You don't seem like."

"One of my friends is in trouble. I mean she likes a wolf but she can't tell her that she likes him because she thinks that their relationship would end up like Sam and Leah."

"Hun, you started trusting?"

"Sort of because of a friend."

"A just friend?"

"Mom…"

"Okay, okay. I guess she should forget him, isn't it? Be happy with other friends." Mom said. Really? This kind of an answer? That too by mom? Crazy! This was something that is not usual.

"Okay. So, guess bye mom." I said and turned it off. The door knocked while I was stuck in books.

"Cassie?" it was Ethan's voice.

"Come in." I muttered.

"You're a real bookworm, you know that?" he said.

"Thanks for the compliment." I grinned.

"So I have a problem." He said.

"Yes, what's it?"

"Sonny loves music and I have to sing her a song."

"You want a song?"

"Yeah. A superb one."

"I don't write romantic songs."

"Any?"

She'll love one song: KISS YOU by One Direction." I stated.

"You sure?"

"She'll love it." I said and he went off happily. At least someone was happy.

It proved to be really good for Ethan as Sonny loved music like me. Then, they went to a date on Wednesday. Nathan and Ashley were going good too. They went there the next week i.e. on Thursday. Everyone was happy. That night I was playing videogames when the doorbell rang up. I got up and opened it.

"Hey Cassie!" it was Brady.

"Hey Brady!" again he was there unexpected.

"May I …"

"Come in." I said.

"Been days since we hung out together, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"All good and your butterfly gang?"

"As crazy as ever." I said and made him follow up to my room. My guitar was kept on the bed with my writing diary.

"You were writing songs?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wrote one for that someone…. My umm…crush, yeah."

"Aw! That's cute. Could I hear it too?"

"You wanna hear it? Okay, here." I took my guitar and here was the song.

**1) You're around me all the time**

**You're everywhere I see, **

**Sometimes lookin' from the window:**

**I notice you staring at me.**

**I maybe am mistaken…**

**For giving my heart to you**

**-I sometimes really wish that you said**

**YOU LOVED ME TOO. -2**

**But here I am …I am**

**All alone without you -2**

**3) Maybe we're just friends**

**And just love sharing our trends**

**But there are times when I really**

**Feel something for you -2**

**I wished that the one was me who you wanted to away…**

**From the world and make me smile**

**When every time**

** I Cry… **

**-I sometimes really wish that you said**

**YOU LOVED ME TOO. -2**

**But here I am …I am**

**All alone without you -2**

**4) Maybe when I knew no relationships**

**It was you had a friendship**

**But when I felt to believe**

**I wasn't that so relieved **

**When all these bonds seemed true…**

**I made a huge mistake **

**That I fell for you**

**-I sometimes really wish that you said**

**YOU LOVED ME TOO. -2**

**But here I am …I am**

**All alone without you -2**

**(AN: I WROTE THE SONG MYSELF. HOW'S IT? REVIEW?) **

"Thank you." I said after I finished. "How was it?"

"Awesome. The best song I've ever heard." He replied.

"Thanks. So why're you here today?"

"Yeah right. Wanted to tell you something. You know it's 2nd of February tomorrow and it's the founder's day of TMFC. I'm gonna perform and I'll tell you guys who my imprint is. I need your guys' support, so I beg you to come, just for the sake friendship. You people are my real courage. Especially you Cassie." He said. Aw! He is so cute. So, I mean something in his life, don't I?

"I'll be there." I said.

"Thanks." He said and hugged me.

"We all will be there." I said.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? How'll Cassie react? Keep reviewing and one girl to go for the imprints. i found two. Thanx Cullen Twihard. I kinda found a guy who'll look awesome as Brady Fuller. Look in my profile and there's the link. How's he? Review. Thanx guys.**


	8. HUNG UP ON YOU!

_3. HUNG UP ON YOU!_

_ (BRADY'S POV)_

_I was going to tell her at last. After her song that she sung to me last night, I knew whom she liked. He used to be around her all the time and always flirted with her. He made her feel that he loved her but he didn't. I did. It was Seth. She loved Seth. I could see that in her bright sapphire eyes, the ones that expressed pain. Maybe, when I tell her, she would understand. I didn't know that she would expect me after that but I would take care of her. Cassie was my life, after all._

_(CASSIE'S POV)_

_It was 2__nd__ of February, the day he was going to tell Sonny that he had imprinted on her. I really wanted to wish him luck after Ethan's point. Maybe even Sonny was interested in him but didn't want to tell him and wanted to make him jealous which was the reason of her going to a date with Ethan. It was a Friday and right now I was getting ready for school. I wore red chiffon top and a black Capri with my black and white sneakers. I had braided my hair to the side and left my bangs out. I went downstairs, ate my breakfast in hurry and went to school before any of them got to my place at breakfast time. I went to my new butterfly group- _Stella, Will, Alicia, Diana and Lara.

"Hey Cassie!" they all waved.

"Hey girls." I said.

"So, today's a party at TMFC and we all are invited, ain't we?" Diana said.

"Good for you, huh?" Stella said.

"She's gonna tell him tonight." Will said.

"I guess so, if I have enough courage." Diana replied.

"He suits you more than me. I guess I'm interested in another subject – matt- ematics." Lara said and we laughed.

"Matt?" I asked.

"Matt McCall – star football player of our school." Alicia said.

"Cassie!" Ashley and Sonny called after me.

"Oh, hey girls!" I said. "Girls, I'll just be back in a sec." I went to them.

"So, whazzup?" Sonny said.

"Ethan taught you that, didn't he?" I said.

"Cassie, what about if we hang out at your place for two or three days? Please, please, please?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, of course but why?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are gonna go out of station and Sonny and I had a plan at my place." Ashley said.

"You're most welcomed at my place. So, when are you peeps comin'?" I asked.

"What about tonight after the party at TMFC?" she asked.

"Great then. I guess Paul will be on the patrol… job that time and he won't really have a problem." I said

"Don't worry. We know about the wolf things." Sonny said.

"I guess you could bring your things at my place before the party and then you could get ready there." I said.

"That's not a bad idea either." Sonny replied.

The party…. Yeah, the party. What about if I skip it saying that I was sick or something? Of course my heart was going to turn to pieces after that. But Brady took me as his courage, his confidence, so how could I break his promise? I had my science and language with Brady today and both the times he had reminded of the same party. He said that the specified time for us was 8o'clock.

Ashley and Sonny turned up at my place at about 5o'clock. I had asked Paul about my friends and he had no problem to this.

"Guys, you could place your things in my room." I took them up to my room. I was looking out of the window when I spotted Jacob out on the reservation with Renesme. I went downstairs to talk to him about Brady and Ethan's common imprint.

"Hey Jake! Hey Nessie!" I greeted the both of them. Renesme was playing with Claire, her best friend, so she was busy.

"Oh hey Cassie!" they both replied. Jacob was sitting on the beach and so I went to talk to him.

"Jake, I wanted to talk to you about imprinting."I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, are there any conditions in your imprinting things? You understand what I'm asking?"

"Well, almost zero. I mean we can imprint on any… any girl. Any age, any nationality, anything." he replied.

"Cassie!" Ashley called.

"I'll meet you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said and I danced off.

"Your cell. It was Mr. Fuller called you there at TMFC. He wants you to taste some samples and I don't know what else he said." She gave me my cell. Brady had my no. and it was his call actually. I went there without Ashley and Sonny. Fortunately, I didn't have to see Brady before the party. Mr. Fuller was sitting on the counter as always.

"Hey Cassie." He greeted.

"Hey Mr. Fuller. Any important work?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to meet my wife, Monica." He said and a blond lady appeared. Her eyes were the same as Brady's. She was wearing a blue top and black classic jeans.

"Hello Mrs. Fuller." I greeted with my cutest smile.

"Oh hello! So, she is Brady's friend?" she looked at Mr. Fuller.

"Yeah, we're friends. He's gonna perform tonight, isn't he?" I said.

"Yep. He should've called you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he reminded me seven times." I laughed.

"Allen, I'm going to buy groceries." She said.

"Um… could I accompany you too?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie, that would be great help. C'mon." she said and we went into her car. I had a habit of talking to everyone and make friends. She and I became really frank with each other and I helped her with the groceries. We were now buying the vegetables and the vendor wasn't giving her parsley for free. I was expert at bargain, so here it was.

"Oh c'mon sir. Do you remember for how long she's been buying groceries from you for her food club?" I said.

"Since it was formed." He answered.

"I mean look at the amount of free parsley, Mrs. Fuller. It's pathetic, isn't it?" I said with the utmost expressions needed.

"You're right, honey. I guess we should change our vendor shouldn't we?" she said.

"Of course not. Mr. Steckens will give you the free parsley. Don't worry." I taunted him.

"Um… ma'am, we're your regular vendors. You should've told me that you needed parsley. It's at your service." He said.

"That's what I was saying, Steckens." She said.

"No problem, ma'am." He placed a large amount of it in the shopping bag. We both stuffed the packets in the car and she started the car. We were still laughing at the Steckens topic.

"I really wish that you were one of my son's… you know what I mean." She said and I laughed.

"I get it." I said laughingly. Even I wished it could be true. "Wait a sec… Brad isn't your only son?"

"Yeah, he has a brother Mark. Both of their personalities are exact opposites. Mark is a real flirt with girls but Brady isn't that type, you know." She said.

"Every set of siblings are like this, don't worry." I replied.

"So, where's your house?" she asked.

"I live on the Rez with my bro Paul. He's awesome." I said.

"So you're Stephan Lahote's daughter. We have good relations with your family." She said.

"Yeah, he's my step father but he loves me a lot. Dad and mom are presently living in Santa Paula. I was with them for two years after their marriage. Then they sent me here. I am loving it here." I said.

"So, where do I drop you?" she asked.

"Just here. I'll go there myself." I said.

"Oh no. it's four already. Our adults' party is gonna start in an hour. Your kids' party will start at seven. Don't be late, honey. Bye." She stopped and left me near the residential area.

"Bye Mrs. Fuller." I said and danced off back to my place.

Ashley and Sonny were watching TV with Ethan and Nathan. I went to the couch and almost fell on it, tired and in thoughts.

"Whoa, you seem tired?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, went to shopping with Brady's mum. She's really great." I said.

(ETHAN'S POV)

I had no idea still that why hadn't Brady told her about his imprinting on Cassie. Man! He was waiting for today. We knew that he had imprinted on her but I had no idea why he thought that she liked Seth when she took him as a brother. He didn't understand it at all. Now we had to see her reactions at this. If it went well, I was sure to distribute candies next day otherwise we would still go on. Brady had told us that his mom was very particular about the girls that he and Mark usually made friends with. Mark had gotten grounded many times when he got stuck with girls but that had never been a case with him because he was never interested in that sort of girls. If Cassie said that she was great, then it meant that even Mrs. Fuller liked her, so there was no problem with his mom but Paul was a little hard to handle after his reactions that day on bonfire. But Cassie could handle him. I wished that my friends went well together.

(CASSIE'S POV) At seven o'clock.

Ashley and Sonny started getting ready. I was still trying to choose my dress. Ashley had worn a red backless one piece with red wedges and was just straightening her hair. Sonny had worn an off white halter neck dress with silver sandals. I chose out a black and blue dress. It had a short blue cut sleeve top and black skirt attached to each other. I took out my blue round tip shoes with a silver bow on it. I was combing my hair when I saw Ethan and Sonny together and I was again worried about Brady.

We reached by Jared's car. It was 8:30 now and Brady had told us that he would be performing at 8:45. It was still 15 minutes to it. I knew he would be really happy today. I didn't care about my sadness because Brady was gonna be happy.

15 minutes later…

We were all standing in the hall, sipping our drinks. Brady's performance had been announced and my heart was throbbing. I felt like it was just out of my throat. Then, Brady came on the stage.

"Guys, I wanna dedicate this song to someone really close to my heart." He said on the mike and we all hooted (again, not me exactly).

"He's gonna tell her today." Seth, who was standing by me, said.

"Who's it, Seth? I know you know her." I asked him.

"Well, this song is her favorite and I've made a few editing's to it so that she knows that it's for her. She's right here in the hall with us." Brady said. They all hooted again.

"Seth, who's her?" I asked him again.

"You'll know in a minute." He replied. The music started and I felt like I had heard it a lot of times before. They were really catchy and made all of us sway to it. Wait a minute; this song was HUNG UP ON YOU by Hot Chelle Rae, my favorite. Did this just mean….

Seth looked at me while the song went on. I noticed Brady's editing's. They were:-

_Yeah, that curly brunette, it's you;_

_Whose eyes are sapphire blue…?_

_I'm hung up on you._

_Makin' my world that swayed off_

_It's you that made me almost lay off_

_It's just and just you…_

It was for me. Yes, for me. Brady had imprinted on me. I was her crush. I was the one who didn't give him much attention.

"That's you!" Seth and Cole said in unison. I caught both of them by their collars and towed them out of that place. I was so angry at them.

"You mongrels! You couldn't tell me that it was me?" I shouted.

"Cass, calm down." Seth said.

"You knew this since the very start. I was an idiot since then. I mean I stayed away from you guys just trying not to be and make my and Brady's relationship like Sam and Leah. I really wish I could slap you both and you could feel it. I feel like killing you guys." I said.

"So you like him too?" Cole asked.

"I love him." I said.

"That's awesome." Seth said.

"Do they have an iron rod near?" I screeched.

"She's gonna kill you and me today, Cole." Seth said.

"I really wanna do that but I…" I was cut off by a waitress.

"Ma'am, are you Cassidy Lahote?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Brady sir sent this for you." She handed me a tissue paper on which something was written in Brady's hand writing.

_Cassie, I know you must be mad at me. You know I couldn't control this but if you've really forgiven me, then do meet me outside near the fountain, on the swing couch._

He had wrapped a small chocolate and there was an 'I love you' on the wrapper. This was far more than cute.

"AW!" I muttered.

"What's this?" Seth said looking into the paper from my shoulder.

"Love letter." Cole taunted.

"You guys shut up. I'll see you later." I left the both of them.

"Go Cassie; tell him that you love him…" Cole hit me in the arm with his elbow in a taunting way.

"I'll talk to you later. Let me come back." I said.

"She's literally pink." Sonny came and taunted.

"C'mon guys. It's just like you all. Don't taunt me like that." I said and went outside near the fountains. He was alone sitting on the swing couch and he seemed distressed.

"Brad?" I said. I had gone really pink and I was feeling it because I was feeling warm.

"Come sit. Well you're looking gorgeous.I guess we're still friends, ain't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're still friends." I said and sat by his side.

"You liked the song?" he asked.

"It's my favorite and you know that." I replied.

"You must be hurt, isn't it?" he asked.

"Why? I mean you said what you felt. These were your feeling and it isn't a crime." I said and I moved my hand in his hair.

"So, who's your guy? I think I've got an idea. Seth, right?" he asked.

"Who made you think that?" I asked.

"That song and that day when you told him 'I love you infinite'" he said.

"Are you serious? It's not him. He's like my brother." I said.

"Then who's it?" he asked. I slowly reached up his cheek and kissed him on his cheek.

"Maybe him." I said in his ear. He seemed awe struck. I loved his expressions. They seemed so priceless.

"It's me?" he asked. "B-but th-that song? You said he is around you all the time, he makes you feel loved, he was there when you knew the value of relationships."

"You're really stupid, Brady. When I learnt the value of relationships, who was there with me, dumbo? On whose shoulder did I sleep? Who got me Aric? Who made me believe in it? Who stressed upon me? Who made me feel loved? It was you." I said.

"Weren't I stupidly dumb?" he asked.

"Yes, actually you were but I found that cute." I said and I got up from there.

"So, what about if you dance with me?" he said after holding my hand.

"Do you think I'm gonna refuse our first dance?" I replied.

"Actually, I had to complete this formality too." He said and I laughed.

"The butterfly gang is gonna hate me forever now." I said thinking of Diana.

"Why?" he asked.

"Diana's got a crush on you. She's mad after you." I said.

"And you were sitting in that group? Literally, I can't understand your mind ever." He said.

"So, what did you want me to do?" I asked.

"Actually I thought you would fight with her saying Brady is just mine…blah, blah, blah…. Blah, blah, blah." He joked.

"Not so funny though." I replied.

"I too thought that. You know what; I had a small word war with Seth…"

"For me?" I cackled.

"Sort of. I thought that he likes you and man! I busted on him till he told me that there was nothing as imprinting between you and him. I almost caught his collar." He said.

"You have a brother right?" I asked about Mark.

"How do you know about that dog?"

"Well, sort of that I met your mom this afternoon." I replied.

"Oh right." He said. "She didn't tell me."

A little later, we went to dance. It was so fun, now. The next scene that created out here was Diana, who was leaving no chance to push me away from Brady but Brady was too stubborn. He had to come where I went. Seth and the others left about half an hour ago. Now it was just me, Brady and a few others there. I had a look at the clock there.

"Brady, it's 10:30. I've gotta get back home. Paul's gonna get certainly mad today." I said.

"So, let's walk back home." He said and we got out.

* * *

**at last here is the confession. no, story doesnt end here. there's a lot more guys. Review about this**


	9. Consequences

CONSEQUENCES

We walked back home and it was just the two of us on the silent roads. We were actually talking, so that really didn't seem creepy to me.

"So, what do you think about Paul?" he asked.

"What? How's he gonna kill you or something?" I joked.

"You remember the day we first saw each other and I imprinted on you…?" he asked and I nodded.

"Really do you think I can forget that?" I asked.

"I first shared my imprinting stuff with Seth and Cole 'cause they were sitting by my side…"

"Yeah… where had you gone after that…I mean after we had an eye contact and I was coming to you people?"

"Well… I had become the victim of Paul's anger. I was telling Seth and Cole and they told me that you are his sister and then were the scene created. He caught my collar and then I was given an instruction manual about you." He joked.

"Literally, am I so difficult to operate?"

"Your bro thinks so. I gave him a challenge that I'll make you believe in relationships and I won it."

"That's great. So he may not have much trouble with the two of us, I guess so." I said still doubtful.

"I too doubt it." he replied.

We had just got to the door and I had rung the bell. We both were looking at each other and still laughing about the things we were discussing. The door was opened by….unfortunately…. Paul. Brady and I were holding hands and we left them instantly seeing him. Damn! What could the consequences be now?

"Get inside." He sounded really bitter in a way.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"I'll get going." Brady said.

"On the couch, both of you." He demanded. Brady followed me up to the couch. Paul stared… or rather glared at the both of us. Okay, I admit we were sitting close to each other but c'mon I was Brady's soul mate- his imprint like Rachel for Paul.

"How many days since this is on?" he asked.

"Not even a couple of hours, bro." I replied. Seth, Cole and the others had ducked in the room next to the kitchen as I saw and I knew they were giggling watching the drama. Guess… what are confessions without some family drama?

"Why were you both late coming back home?" he asked.

"With special thanks to Jared, who took the others home and left the both of us out there." Brady answered.

"And…?" he asked.

"What and?" I asked.

"Why were you away from him and the others since all these days?" Paul asked.

"Cassie thought I liked Sonny and she was my imprint and I thought that she likes Seth. A…mighty…confusion." He replied normally.

"So now you both know that Cassie is Brady's imprint?" Paul said.

"Paul, I guess I didn't have confusion about this even earlier." Brady replied.

"That's a different thing." He said.

"So basically you don't have any problem to this, bro?" I asked cheerfully and got up.

"Who on this earth told you that?" Paul said and I heard a round of laughter from the 'peeking room'. I sat down again thinking what is going to happen next.

"So, Brady…" Paul said.

"Yeah?" Brady sounded a bit scared just like I was at the present moment.

"One is that if you hurt my little sister, you're dead.

Next is that if she's sad because of you, you're tortured and then dead.

Third is that if there's even one tear in her eyes because of you, first I'll torture you, fry you in oil and then I'll kill you…"

"Yeah, if I'm left even till then." Brady joked and I laughed. Paul cleared his throat deliberately.

"Fourth is that if she's frustrated because of you, then you…"

"Okay, he's gotten it well." I and Rachel said at the same time.

"I was having fun listening that, wasn't it funny, film like?" Brady mocked at Paul. I hit Brady in his arm and glared at him.

"You have to mind yourself if you wanna meet my sister." Paul said and I cackled at this.

"Oh do you think I can't meet her if you don't allow me to?" Brady challenged.

"Stop it, you guys!" I shouted.

"Okay, for your sake." They both said in unison.

"And dare if you both fight again. Is that clear?" I asked.

"Crystal." Brady said. There was a round of laughter again.

"Oh shut up, you guys!" I threw a cushion at the room door from where they were peeking.

"Guess then I'm off to sleep." Paul said and danced off to his room. The others came out. It was Seth, Cole, Ethan, Nathan, Rodrick, Ashley and Sonny who were listening to the drama. They came out blurting with laughter. I and Brady too ended up laughing.

"I'll get going back to home. Gotta watch Mark as mom and dad will be out tonight. Bye." He said and went to the door after kissing my cheek.

"Bye." I said and too did the same. I opened the door and shut it when he was gone. As I turned back to face the living room, all of them started singing or the better term to use is… bellowing tauntingly the song 'HUNG UP ON YOU'. Brady was an awesome singer but they were almost insulting my song.

"Oh shut up you broken loud speakers!" I screamed. "Get going to your places puppies. It's really late." I said to the guys.

"Yeah…yeah. We're going." Nathan said and they all went out of the house all in a straight line. That was good actually. I, Ashley and Sonny went to change to our pajamas and then to sleep.

It had been almost an hour since I turned off the lights of my room. I was just rounding on my bed thinking about Brady, well…cheerfully. My cell was kept near my pillow and that was when my hand flew to it and I turned on Facebook. I logged into my account and I saw that Brady was online. Wow! This was great. We could chat at last without getting disturbed.

(**Bolds- Brady,**_italics- Cassie)_

**You ain't asleep yet?**

_No couldn't sleep, Out of dizziness._

**Me too**

_It seems. :)_

**How?**

_Well, fb is a good time pass._

**So, what're you doin'?**

_Chatting with u n trying to sleep._

**Was just thinking bout today. Crazy, wasn't it?**

_Far more than just crazy!_

**What about a video chat?**

_Not possible. Sonny and Ashley will wake up._

**Actually, I was thinking about something.**

**You and me….**

**Well.**

_What?_

**Have you seen La Push on whole?**

** I mean have you had a tour of it earlier?**

_No. Paul's not free anytime and I end up till just a few places nearby._

**So…**

**Wanna go out somewhere?**

**On a tour around La Push?**

_On a date?_

**Well, if you want it to be like that…**

**Actually, yes.**

**I'm officially asking you on one. You free?**

_Me and you? _

_Just the both of us?_

_On a date… an official one?_

**If you wanna make it as one. I would love to go, actually. It's a Sunday tomorrow.**

**I'll take you to some of my favorite hangout places.**

_Awesome then._

He didn't answer for some time and then I sent a message.

_Are you there? _

**Well, just trying to control my happiness. **

_At what time will u come to pick me?_

**What about 12pm tomorrow and then you'll have a full tour around La Push.**

_Grrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat! _

**12 pm done! Now go to sleep. It's just 10 hours to our next meeting.**

_Is it 2o'clock? _

_I didn't notice at all. _

**Me neither. I guess you could have a good sleep now.**

_Sweet dreams._

**Love u.**

_Love u 2. Bye._

Then, I logged off and now, as soon as I stopped thinking, I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your support till now. Thanx for the reviews. I got the girls. They're gonna appear soon guys and there's gonna be a sharp twist. Stay tuned and keep reviewing. i love to know what you guys think about this! Do review. Thanx my lovely people.**


	10. The Date

THE DATE

I got up when I heard Sonny and Ethan talking in my room. Man! It was morning. Couldn't they talk their romantic talks somewhere else and it was a Sunday. Wait…Sunday? I got up instantly and looked at the alarm clock. It was 10:30 already.

"Good morning, guys!" I said and rushed into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth really fast. Today was the Sunday, the day I was waiting for since I learnt about my love for Brady. We were to go on a date. Yes! A date! If there was an excitement meter, I was sure that I could break it if it measured my excitement.

As I went downstairs, I grabbed my bowl of cereal and finished it fast. Yeah, I knew I was a bit lazy on Sundays because on Sunday I usually would get up at 11 o'clock and eat my breakfast at 12o'clock…sorry brunch. Oh man! It was 10: 50 as I looked into the clock.

"Why're you so hassled?" Rachel asked.

"She's going somewhere." Seth said and made kissy noises.

"Yeah, I'm going. Any problem?" I shouted at him and then entered Paul. Shit! I forgot to ask him. I went up to him with my puppy dog face and hugged him.

"Good morning bro!" I said in my sweetest voice. He smiled. I kissed his cheek after clinging on his back.

"Good morning, sis." He said.

"Paul, would you mind if I…I go out somewhere…"

"With Brady?" he sounded normal. I hid my face a bit to hide my blushing face. "Aw!" he said and touched the tip of my nose and said "Ploop!" I hated it more than anything. If anyone except my parents, Paul or Rachel did that, he or she was sure to lose their life.

"Paul!" I screeched.

"Sorry, but I love to do that." He taunted me.

"You don't know that one day I'll explode on you if I'm angry enough." I said.

"Now I do." He said and kissed me on my head. "When are you exactly going?" he was back to his alert brother mode.

"12 pm." I answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Around La Push, he said." I replied.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

"He said that there are some places he wants to show around here." I answered.

"So, when will you both come back?" he inquired.

"Paul…" I stared at him.

"Okay… okay. I know it's your first date and I shouldn't spoil it but you know I'm your elder brother. I'm a bit…"

"Worried?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said and I hugged him. Paul indeed could be called as the most caring elder brother in world. I knew sometimes he could be really annoying, sometimes really temperamental but all in all he really cared for me and wanted to protect me from everything.

"You're getting late, Cassie." Cole interrupted my brother-sister moment with Paul.

"Thanks for killing off our bro- sis moment." Paul erupted.

"Well, my pleasure." Cole replied.

"I never can understand what you people are always doing at my house in the morning." Paul said to Seth and Cole. It wasn't for Ethan and Nathan because he knew about Sonny and Ashley staying at our place and even otherwise, he didn't want to break off their so called 'romantic Sunday brunch'.

"Well, like she's your sister, she's ours too. She's almost the whole pack's sister." Cole replied.

"Almost?" Seth asked.

"Well, Brady is too a pack member …" Paul taunted me indirectly.

"Okay, okay." I shouted and went back to my room. I went to my bathroom and took a bath. Here came the problem. Well, the usual problem all normal girls have on their first date. CLOTHES! I had it too. I went through my wardrobe. Man! So this is how Rachel feels when she goes on a date with Paul. I get it now. Well let's look on the clock again. WHAT?! It was 11:20? Well, this definitely not going good till here. I pulled out a black tank top with a pink low shouldered top that had balloon sleeves and it was basically a jacket. The top mustered at the belly and there were buttons down the top. I wore on my blue skinny Capri with my pink and purple sneakers. Let's look at the time again. Man! It was 11:45. I was now combing my ringlets. I put on a clip near my bangs to control them but it rarely helped because my bangs loved to stay on my forehead_. Even this hair style thing takes time, doesn't it?_ I thought. It was 12:00 now. I was putting on my strawberry crush lip gloss when the door opened and Seth and Cole came in.

"Couldn't you knock before coming in?" I said looking over to them in the mirror.

"Well, we knew you were going to let us in." Seth said.

"Lip gloss, seriously?" Cole fell down laughing.

"What's the deal out here?" I asked and Seth started laughing.

"Well, that's the one thing girls should never put on their first date with a wolf because it proves to be useless." Seth said.

"Why is it that useless?" I asked them both.

"It's gonna rub off before the usual time." Ashley came in and said.

"And that too why?" I asked and Seth and Cole went out of my room.

"Well, Brady is there to rub it off." She cracked and I glared at her. I knew what she actually meant. She sneaked out of my room and I almost ran after her on the stairs.

"Oh really Ashley Vandom?" I said and almost slipped on the rugs till someone caught hold of me.

"Hey!" it was Brady's smiling face. I stood upright.

"Hey! I thought you would take time to come." I said and then Paul entered. Again at this time we were holding hands. Paul glared again at Brady.

"It's already 12:10. I guess I'm a bit late."Brady said.

"Well, that's right. You're late Fuller." Paul said. Seth again started laughing hysterically. Seriously, sometimes he made me mad laughing this way.

"Stop guffawing Clearwater!" I said.

"So, where are you people going to?" Paul asked Brady.

"Just a few places across the area." Brady replied to him.

"So, when will you be back?" Paul asked.

"At around 10." Brady said.

"Make it 9." Paul said.

"Please Paul." I pleaded.

"9 o'clock." Paul replied.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." I said.

"Okay but not a minute after that." Paul said. He was so stubborn at times but I was his younger sister anyway. How would have I lost from him?

"Love you, bro." I said, hugged him and went out through the door. I closed the door and then wheezed.

"Yeah, seriously phew!" Brady said. "So do I call dad's driver?"

We had gotten out of the house – a little away from it.

"No! I mean I'll be better walking. I'll love to." I said.

"Or rather say it should just be the both of us alone, huh?" he asked while smirking.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"So, you sure you could walk?" he asked.

"Well, don't underestimate the normal humans." I replied.

"So, first we'll get going to the Sonic Mall." He replied.

"I don't like shopping much." I said and we started on.

"I know that. It's quite not a mall. It's actually a fun place. There are awesome challenges and quizzes and competitions out there." He said.

"They have these kinds of places out here?" I jumped. "When we were in Santa Paula I used to visit these kinds of malls every week." I said.

"It's just round the corner." He replied. It was a fifteen minute walking distance from there. The first place where we went was to a movie.

"A movie? I thought that we were going to have a big tour?" I asked.

"Trust me it won't take long. It's just 1 and a half hour long." He said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Well kinda the ones you like – action!" he said.

"Oh so it's 'Race to hell'." I said.

"Yep." He said.

The film started and in ten minutes, I noticed his arm around my shoulder.

"It's not a romantic movie." I taunted.

"I know that but seriously, you're a kinda distraction." He replied.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Well…" he said.

"Yeah don't answer me, I know." I replied.

The movie ended after a lot of action scenes, blood pour and murders.

"How was it?" he asked while getting out.

"Awesome. The best scene was the heroine's kidnap scene, I'm telling you. The best part was the action in the last." I said. "What next?"

"Ain't you tired? Well let's hang out at Sonic Blast." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Party place." He said.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's just 1: 50. You'll have fun there, trust Me." he replied. We went to a large club like building near the theatre. We were given some weird hats; well they were sort of cute. I was given a blue shiny cowboy hat and Brady had the one like me but brown in color. He introduced me to many of his friends.

"Hey guys!" he greeted to a group of guys.

"Yo Fuller!" they all said.

"Who's this?" one of them asked.

"Well this is Cassie. My girlfriend." He said. He just called me his what? His girlfriend? That was really cute when he stuttered while saying that.

"Not bad, huh Fuller?" one said. "By the way, I'm Sky." He shook his hand.

"Me – Alex. That's Max, Lily, Scarlet and the last one's Rixon." Alex said. "That's how you get introduced to a girl, understood Sky?"

"Well, I'm Cassidy – full name. Well, you don't need to call me by my full name until you hate me."

"That was cute." Lily said.

"That's why she belongs to Brady." Scarlet said.

"Aw!" I muttered.

"So here's the next game." Another girl came up. Wait a sec! That was Diana.

"Oh hey Brady!" she said coyly and fluttered her eyes.

"Hey Diana." Brady tried to ignore her.

"Diana meet Brady's girlfriend." Lily told Diana. Shit! This was not going to be fine.

"But weren't you both just friends?!" Diana shouted.

"Yeah, till last night but…but we uh… confessed last night after the party." I stuttered and again blushed.

"Aw! Someone's blushing." Scarlet said.

"So what was the game?" Brady asked.

"Well, there on the cheese stall, you people have to guess the correct type of cheese. They have a prize of a messenger bag. It's really cute I must say – purple colored, a flower in the middle, so cute but it seems difficult." Lily said.

"I'll try it." I jumped.

"Are you sure?" Brady asked.

"I'm a cheese expert." I replied and we went to the platform. This was my chance to prove it. I was a cheese lover and an expert too. If Brady doubted it, he's gonna lose it.

"I'm still not sure that your girl could do it." Sky said.

"But I'm sure she'll do it." Brady replied.

"That's called trust." I said slowly to myself.

"Okay participants, you have fifteen minutes to smell the cheese and write the names on the slips. All who want to participate may come on the platform." The anchor that was in a blue shirt and black jeans, said.

"All the best!" Brady said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said and went there. I started sniffing in the fragrance of the white cheese. Yep it was mozzarella. I wrote it on a blue slip. Next was a golden cheese. It was Gouda cheese. I wrote it on the next. The third one had a delicate smell. It was cottage cheese. The next was a high fragrance. It was Parmesan. One next to it was camembert and the next was California cheese. The last one was mountain goat cheese. I was done and then I shot up. "Done!" I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Time's over." The anchor said.

"Oh man!" some of the participants said.

"I'm done." I gave my slip to him.

"Mozzarella, Gouda, Cottage, Parmesan, Camembert, Californian, Mountain goat…. It's all correct." He said. "And our winner is Cassidy Lahote. The new owner of this cool bag." I was given the cute purple bag. I went down to the people.

"Whoa! You won it." Brady said.

"Told ya!" I said. "Where is Diana?"

"Man! You were right. She hates you. She went away when you won." He said. "Doesn't matter. Let's go to our next place of hang out."

"I'm still worried." I said.

"Let it go." He replied. "Bowling, wanna try?"

"I'm not good at it I guess." I said.

"I'll tell you how to. Come, let's go." He said and we went to bowling area. He did that and all the pins were down both the times.

"You're good at it." I said.

"C'mon you try." He said. I took one heavy ball.

"Man! How do you hold this?" I asked.

"Three fingers in the holes – index, middle and thumb." He said and I did that. "Bend down a bit." He helped me with the basic posture and then I left the ball. It rolled and hit five out of nine pins.

"That was good for a start." Brady said.

"Maybe." I replied.

"No really. Five out of nine is a good score. You wanna practice?" he asked.

"Sort of." I said. He took the ball from my hand.

"Never shift your position while you're rolling It." he said.

"Okay. Next rule?" I asked.

"Just keep your attention at the pins and here it goes." He said and rolled it. It hit each and every pin and it was all- down.

"That's awesome and doesn't seem so difficult." I said and tried it. It was actually seven down this time.

"Okay, that's great." He said. "Seven is definitely a good score for starter." I didn't want to be called a starter at anything. I wanted to be perfect at this.

"Let's practice." I said.

"Or rather you should eat? I'm starving and here you want practice." He said.

"That's not a bad idea either." I said. "There's a Chinese food truck out there." I pointed outside a bakery just next to the shop in the front.

"Food truck? Are you kidding me? I thought to take you in a restaurant and you're stuck on a food truck."

"Seriously Brady, you're acting like you're an adult. A restaurant? I'd rather love to go with the food truck." I said.

"But there's a lot of crowd there." He said.

"That's what I want you to try." I said. We went there and stood in the line. Brady made the order.

"So you wanted to wait, that's it?" he asked.

"Watch this." I said. I had noticed a girl who was mad after Kelly Clarkson just standing in front of us. I then spotted a woman who went past us and her hair looked like Kelly Clarkson.

"Hey, I noticed that you are listening to Kelly Clarkson's songs. You like her?" I asked.

"I love her." She said.

"Oh my god! Doesn't that woman just look like her? What if she is her?" I acted excited.

"You're right. She's her. OMIGOSH! IT'S KELLY CLARKSON." She shouted and the whole queue washed off after that woman. I and Brady had a hearty laugh over this.

"Seriously, you're crazy." He said and we took our food from the service window. We sat by the trees and ate it.

"I never noticed this side of you." He said when we were done.

"Well, that's Cassidy Lahote. This is how you get to know me." I said.

"Now watch this." He said and we went near a bench where a guy, somewhat a nerd who was stuck in biology books, was sitting.

"Cassie, did you hear of the Brazilian spider that just escaped the zoo. It's damn dangerous. You know when it bites, it either kills or it turns it the victim to self." Brady said loudly.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Is that it under the bench where that guy is sitting?" he said.

"I think it is." I replied.

"Let's just go away." he said and we hid behind the tree. The nerd went mad, almost shouting and his throat stuck on it.

"BRAZILIAN SPIDER! BRAZILIAN SPIDER! BRAZILIAN SPIDER! BRAZILIAN SPIDER!" he shouted.

"That wasn't bad either." I laughed.

"This is how you get to know Me." he said.

"Well, that's true." I said.

"Next place is the zoo." He replied.

"To watch the Brazilian spider?" I laughed.

"Possible." He said.

There, we had a lot of pictures clicked together. We watched many animals as it was the thing people usually did in a zoo. It was evening time by now. At around 7 o'clock. Just three hours left for our date to end. Man! I didn't want this day to end forever. I wanted it to stay like this. I wanted to be with Brady just like this forever.

"Next is a sunset point. You tired?" he asked while we were walking.

"Yeah, sort of." I said.

"Come on my back." He said and I clung on. I was seriously tired after the fun. He walked a long route and then stopped.

"Okay, Cassie, would you mind if I ask you to get off, please?" he asked and I got off. Was I so heavy? No, okay I knew I wasn't as thin as a rake but not too healthy also.

"Close your eyes." He covered my eyes. Oh! So this was to be a surprise. That was cute. He led me somewhere and made me sit.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said softly and I did the same. We were sitting on a boundary wall high above the sea level. It was a height! I caught his hand tightly.

"B-Brady, it's way too high! I want to go, please." I said and he held me tighter.

"I know it's high but look there." He pointed towards the glowing orange ball that was going to hide in the sea.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"That's what I wanted you to see. Height has it's positive sides. Now tell me why do you fear it?"

"I don't know. Some bad memories I guess. I dream it in nightmares." I said. "Well let's share our secrets. Lemme start- I'm scared of heights and water. I even don't know how to swim and you?"

"I'm scared of losing some people who mean a lot in my life. One is my family and the second is my imprint." He said.

"Aw!" I said.

"Let it go. Wanna have ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and he left me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't leave me. I'm scared." I said.

"Then how do I get it?" he asked.

"Okay, let's go." I said and I followed him there. I spotted a hoopla corner.

"Brady?" I asked and he knew what I meant.

"Wanna try it?" he asked.

"Let's go." I said and we went there. I had my eye on a purple teddy bear and stuff wolf that was Blackish – silver in color- Somewhat like Brady's fur. It was really cute.

"Well, here goes the first one." I said and threw my first hoop. It missed and then even second and the third one missed.

"Okay, I lose." I said.

"My chance." Brady said.

"Here you go." I gave him the hoops. The first one missed, the second one landed on the teddy bear and the third one on the wolf. That was something like luck. The girl gave him both the toys.

"And here you go!" he said.

"Thanks." I replied and used my messenger bag this time. I put them in it and zipped it back. From the time I had won it, I had placed 3-4 things in it. My lip gloss, my cell, my rubber band and the souvenirs we got at the zoo with my money in the smallest pocket. It seemed fluffed now. We bought the ice cream and we walked up to the beach at last. I was licking my ice cream. I had a scoop of chocolate and he had his black current and tutee- fruity.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, the best day of my life." I said.

"Me too. I had a lot of fun too." He said.

"I mean I never had so much fun. The Brazilian spider and those idiotic pix, they were the best part." I said. We both took off our shoes and walked where water was touching the beach. He had folded his jeans and I had kept my bag just next to the shoes.

"That Kelly Clarkson thing and the cheese expert was really awesome, I should say." He said. "You know Cassie; let me tell you what exactly an imprint is. I mean you may know that from Paul but we differ from each other." he said while we were walking hand in hand.

"I know your definition of difference." I joked. "Maybe – enemies?"

"Well, it's not that bad with him. You know I keep clashing with him every now and then."

"I've seen it. Don't tell me. You were on the imprinting topic?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you think that we're forced to love and it's destiny but I want to ask you this. Do you really love me or it's just that …"

"I have never had a thought of this after I realized that I love you and me, I wasn't forced to love you, remember?" I said.

"I just wanted to know what's really in your heart and this is what I had really expected." He said and I felt his arm wrapping around my waist and this brought me really close to him. I closed up a little bit more. Our faces were just some millimeters apart. He leant over me and pressed his lips softly over mine. My lips moved with his. I felt really light. It was like sync between the both of us. My hand moved in his soft hair and the other one kept moving in his other hand. In a few seconds, we pulled apart. Great, I was again blushing but this time it wasn't that visible because it was dark.

"Tired out?" he asked and we went towards a bench.

"A lot." I said and laid my head on his shoulder. I maybe yawned twice and then I knocked off to sleep.

(BRADY'S POV)

She did! She did love me! It wasn't Seth, it was me. She just loved Brady Fuller, no one else and she was serious. We kissed each other. Why did I need proofs? Cassie was the type of girl I had wanted to imprint on. I knew this. She was the one whom I belonged and the one who belonged me. I was in deep thoughts and what I forgot was to notice the time as it was really dark now. Shit! It was 9: 50. I looked at Cassie who had her head on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Yeah, we had been roaming about since the noon and it had been almost 10 hours to it. Of course she had to tire out because she was a simple human who looked damn cute while sleeping and sleep – smiling. Even if I wouldn't have imprinted on her, I was sure that I would have fallen for her madly. She wasn't the type of girl that Mark brought at home and got chewed out by mom, she was the type that mom liked, I guess. The time! Paul was sure to chew me out now and not even spit me. I made her wear her sneakers and then wore my shoes and picked her in my arms and sped to the Lahote's residence. It was still 20 minutes from there if I just walk and don't disturb Cassie by running. I didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping and one thing I knew was that she was as good as drunk if she was drowsy. Like Seth had told me that once she was so drowsy while doing her homework that when Rachel came with her dinner to her room, Cassie started saying "Chapter extinct and endangered. Please don't hurt the textbook." I had a giggle over to this. Seriously, that was quite funny.

I rung the bell and it was opened by Ashley, fortunately.

"Hey!" she shouted. Cassie stirred at the noise.

"Shshshshh…." I quieted her and took Cassie upstairs. I laid her on her bed, covered her with the blanket and kissed her…. Almost when Paul opened the door and pulled me away from her. But still I left her a note on her study desk. He almost threw me on the couch.

"What is it now?" I demanded.

"You dared to kiss my little sister!" he said and punched me on my face. I pushed him back. Jacob caught hold of Paul.

"Seriously, you're really an annoying brother Paul. Sneaking on your sister and her boyfriend? Not so good." Jacob said.

"That's right." I said. Okay, my face hurt a bit. It was almost my nose.

"Then what are you here for Jake? Even you're here for the same task, I guess so." Paul said. Jake asked me to leave and got entangled in a word war with Paul and I skipped out of it. Thanks to Jake.

* * *

**Quite a long chapter, isnt it? But please do review. next chapter update will be a little slow, guys. Sorry UTs are waiting for me at school and my vacations are over. I hate it! Please make the review count touch up to 20, if you please! Love you all. I'll be back with an awesome chapter soon. Wait for me! And more reviews are always welcomed! :)**


	11. Seth's Imprint

SETH'S IMPRINT!

(CASSIE'S POV)

I woke up when the alarm clock started buzzing. I was late! I shut it down and pulled off my cover. Wait! How did I just reach back home? I was with Brady, wasn't I? We had sat down the bench after kissing each other. I smiled and took out my clothes for today. I was happy after yesterday. I had already completed homework and other things. I saw over my study table as a part of my habit. There was a piece of paper lying there. I took it and saw it. There was something written in Brady's hand writing.

_Something is there that I forgot to tell you. I'll love you forever… whatever happens, however happens. Sweet dreams and good morning._

Aw! But when did he leave it here? Maybe last night. I went into the bathroom Fast and got ready. I was late! I was already late. I reached down after getting ready and by chance there was a pancake left for me. Okay, a half of it actually. I hurriedly took it and ran to school and to my bad luck I dropped it on the side walk. The only person now I wanted to see at first was Brady.

I reached the gates and then straight into the locker corridor. I placed my books there and just then I heard "BOO!" it was Brady's voice. I was startled a bit.

"Hey!" I said.

"So, you got the note?" he asked while handing me an apple. "Must be sort of hungry. There was just half a pancake left for you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, we're your breakfast guests, ain't we?" he asked.

"And none of you could come and wake me up? That's so gross." I shouted.

"Paul didn't let any of us touch you and he didn't want you coming to school today." He said when I took the first bite of the apple.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when I laid you back to your bed, I was around to…"

"Kiss me?" I laughed.

"Yeah, almost." He said.

"And he saw it?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"And then what happened?" I asked but I wasn't so interested because I knew that Paul must've hit him hard or told him to stay away from me blah, blah, blah.

"Well he…" he was cut off when Cole came to us.

"There's a freshman at school. Wanna check her out?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'check her out'? If you want to ask her out, do it yourself. I'm not helping you." Brady replied.

"And here's the result of our friendship, Fuller? I never thought that when you'll imprint, you'll leave me alone like this." Cole said in a dramatic tone.

"Girls are called drama queens, what do I call you? A drama king?" I asked.

"No, seriously. Rodrick said that she's really pretty." Cole replied.

"And I guess that's what you said that he told you for that stalker Jackie." Brady replied. We all knew who Jackie was. Jackie was after Cole since two years and that time even she was a freshman. She usually followed Cole wherever he went and then caused a mess there. Rodrick knew that Jackie liked Cole so what he did was that he told him that she was really pretty and made her an 'appointment' with him and then Cole met him and she kept sticking around him for two months. When I came to La Push, I noticed her and asked Seth about this and he told me the whole story.

"Yeah, good point. I shouldn't take the chance again." Cole replied.

"And that's where you understand this." I said. My first class was Math's today and it was with Brady. I was sitting on the last seat of the third row and Brady was sitting just at my side. The chapter on was Algebra. I had no interest as I had already completed it at home. Then a piece of paper landed on my desk. It was in Brady's writing. He wanted to do a paper chat.

(**Bold – Brady, **_Italics – Cassie)_

**Getting' bored?**

_How do you know?_

**You never look around in between a chapter if you ain't getting bored.**

_Good Point but I was thinking of Cole and Jackie. _

**What if Cole really asks the freshman out or he imprints on her?**

_I don't know. We all know nothing about her and what if Rodrick had imprinted on her?_

**He would blow out if Cole goes near her, somewhat like I exploded on Seth.**

_I still can't understand that what made you think that I love him that way?_

**There's no medicine to wrong beliefs in this world. I'm still sorry that I thought that.**

_Well let me tell you what I thought. I actually thought that you had imprinted on Sonny._

** Me and Sonny? Oh, right, I told you that my crush loves music. Must've gotten it from there?**

_Yeah. So what's your next class?_

**History, same as you.**

_What will be the chapter today?_

**Charles, the great, I guess.**

_Then it's okay. I think I've done it already._

**BOOKWORM!**

_Thanks for the compliment._

And when our chat was done, the bell for class over rang up. We walked up to our next class together and I went to my usual 3rd seat in the second row. Brady took the one next to me in the fourth row but unfortunately that belonged to Shane. He came up to his seat when Brady and I were just talking.

"Fuller, that's my seat." He demanded.

"Your name isn't really written anywhere on it." Brady replied.

"So what? It was mine and is mine." Shane said.

"But it will not be yours forever." Brady replied. "Or maybe if you fail this term."

"That isn't so funny Fuller. Now get lost from here." Shane answered.

"Oh really?" Brady seemed aggressed.

"Brady, let it go. You sit here." I got up from my seat and shifted to the 1st row at the same seat. Brady shifted on my seat.

"No, I could still adjust." Shane said.

"No, you don't need to." I replied. What does he think? Is every seat his? Is his father the king of somewhere? Even if he is, I'm not gonna change my seat again and nor is Brady gonna do so.

Brady was right earlier. The chapter was about Charles the great. I knew each and every part of the chapter. I didn't need to pay much attention but I was still taking up my notes. I noticed Diana glaring at me whenever I had a small eye contact with Brady and I smiled. Seriously, this was causing me chills. She was scaring me but I was Cassidy and Cassidy has never learnt to get afraid of someone (except sea and heights). I looked at her and then the bell rang up. It was my language now. This was the first and last one of the day without Brady. It was just the adjacent class. I took my seat in the 4th row – the one adjacent to the windows. The weather was good today. It was kind of rainy but not so much. The class went on and ended fast. This was now recess – unison of the whole group. I noticed that Lara was sitting just at my back. She was the only one in the group of 'butterflies' who actually passed a smile to me this morning. I wished that at least she keeps talking to me. I hated losing friends. We were walking to the cafeteria together.

"Hey Lara!" I said.

"Hey Cassie!" she replied.

"How's Diana?" I asked because I knew she had turned to a crying machine since then.

"She's trying to cope up. It wasn't your fault either. I mean you stayed away from them and tried to do whatever was needful but when Brady told you, then…" she didn't bother to finish when she saw Matt McCall coming towards us. That was quite nice. At least she remains happy. He passed a smile to both of us.

"Hey girls!" he said. Okay, he wasn't like I had thought. I thought he was a kind of flirt but his tone didn't mention that.

"Hi!" I said a bit confused. Okay, why did he really come to us? Oh! I get it! Maybe for Lara.

"Hi!" Lara said.

"Matt McCall, that's me and you're Cassidy, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me." I said.

"Would you mind if I talk to you alone for a while?" he asked.

"I'll be right there. My girls are calling me." Lara said and went away.

"Come sit." He said and I followed him to a table near the food station.

(BRADY'S POV)

Man! This class has separated Cassie and me. I was dying to see her. I sighed walking to the cafeteria with Seth and Ethan.

"Missing someone?" Seth taunted.

"Bit of." I smirked.

"Don't you think you should always be with her?" Seth asked.

"Why? I mean what do you think she is? A toddler like Claire and Nessie, not Nessie actually or an infant?" I asked.

"Probably not but you know that guys all over the school are mad after Cassie." Ethan said.

"Don't worry because she is destined with me." I replied.

"Then don't go mad after you see that." Ethan said and pointed towards a table near a food station. Cassie was sitting with Matt McCall. Why the hell was he sitting with my girl? What work did he have with her?

"He's asking her out." Seth said because he knew a bit of lip reading.

"Let me see." I said angrily and went towards them but I stopped as she got up.

"You know Matt, I'm sorry that you don't know this but I already have a boyfriend. He and I are together since just yesterday but it feels like we're together since we were always together." She said. She just called me her what? Boyfriend? She is the cutest thing I ever saw and met.

"So, if I would come earlier I could've been the one to take you out." he said. Do I kill him just now?

"No, it would still have been him." she said and went to our table.

(CASSIE'S POV)

And now even Lara would not talk to me. I knew she was watching me. I lost another friend and this was damn ridiculous. I was feeling pathetic, simply pathetic. I walked to our table and saw that even till now no one had appeared there otherwise, my guys were always the ones to get food and start gobbling up. I put my face on the table and sighed. I heard some trays on the table. They all had come. I didn't bother to get up. Just then, I felt Brady's lips on my right temple.

"Hey!" he said and I got up. Today, neither Ashley was there nor was Sonny.

"Hey guys!" I said slowly.

"So, what's up?" Brady asked.

"Nothing much." I said. I didn't want him to know about the Matt topic otherwise he would go mad.

"I know about Matt. Need not hide it from me." he said.

"Seriously? But how?" I asked.

"I was just walking up here and saw you guys. It's okay, you refused and the topic ended." Brady said. This made me feel better a bit.

"Where's your food?" Seth asked.

"I don't feel like eating." I said. I was so, so sad because I even lost Lara.

"It's okay. Just go and get yourself some food. Want me to come with you?" Brady asked.

"Nope, I guess I'll go there by myself." I said and got up. I was just going there when I noticed Valerie Bluebird, the school bully and my enemy bullying a freshman girl. She was also the member of the student council. Our hate ship started when I was a freshman too. I was getting bullied with some others but I protested and wrote an application to the school authorities. She was almost expelled but I took back my complaint and since then she fears me a bit. I had been given a small bully check duty since then. I went there and stopped her.

"Valerie!" I said and saw whom she was bullying. The girl had dark brown eyes and hair, waist length, the same as me. Her hairs were straight and skin was pale.

"What is it Lahote?" Valerie asked.

"Do you know what you were doing or do I have to tell you?" I asked.

"What was I doing?" she asked.

"If you mind me asking, are you a freshman here, that you're alone?" I asked the girl. She nodded.

"Bluebird, do I need to remind you or you remember what happened last time?" I asked.

"What last time?" Valerie asked.

"The application, your expel notice and other things." I said in clues.

"Fine, you can go Jennings. I'll see you next time." Valerie said.

"There's not gonna be your next time because I'm gonna be with her. You get that?" I said and she went away.

"Thanks." She said.

"It was my duty, seriously. So what's your name?" I asked.

"Hayley Jennings and you?" she asked.

"Cassidy Lahote, call me Cassie." I said.

"I guess I took your time. I'll get going." She said.

"Why do you wanna stay alone? You could come with me." I said.

"Really? I mean we could be friends?" she asked.

"I don't know a reason why not." I said and took her to our table. I noticed them all sitting there but Seth was nowhere to be seen. He must've been to his basketball team.

"So, Hayley this is my gang. That's Collin- Cole, Ethan, Nathan, and Rodrick – all like brothers and Brady and…" I was cut off when Ashley and Sonny came to sit.

"Ashley and Sonny." Sonny said.

"Where the hell were you both? Some time ago I needed you both the most this time and you had gone missing." I said almost in tears.

"Why? What happened?" Ashley asked me.

"I lost another group of friends. The butterfly gang hated me since Sunday but now even Lara hates me because Matt asked me out. They all hate me because of this and Valerie, let's just not talk about this." I blurted.

"Hey, I'm still really sorry, I got you into trouble." Hayley said.

"No Hayley, it's alright. It was since the day I joined the school out here." I said.

"Call me Hale. I'm better off with this." she said.

"Where's Seth lost?" I asked taking my seat.

"The guy must be out somewhere looking for you. Brady sent him." Cole said.

"So Hale, let's start with this. Let me tell ya more about the group." Sonny said.

"Oh lemme guess. You and Ethan are a pair, Ashley and Nathan are one. Rest of you are I guess friends." She said rapidly.

"Seriously, you left the cutest pair out here." Ashley said.

"Lemme just say… Cassie, whom are you dating?" she asked.

"I don't know. You've gotta find it out yourself." I replied.

"Well, Rodrick and Collin for you are like brothers. So, it's you and Brady." She said.

"Man! How did you get it? Did you see him kissing her just some minutes ago?" Cole blasted out.

"No, I didn't kiss her right some minutes ago!" Brady protested.

"Well then was it me who kissed her temple to just make her feel better?" Cole said.

"Oh you dare do that!" Brady screeched.

"No, seriously? You guys are fighting upon this?" I asked. "Sorry, it's not a part they do regularly." I looked over to Hayley.

"I love being friends with you." She whispered in my ear.

"I know this is kinda crazy." I said. "There's someone missing out here. My friend Seth." I said and she reacted a bit funny on this. As if she was really nervous upon this.

"S-Seth Clearwa-water?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"No-Not-thing." She stuttered once again. I looked around and noticed Seth standing a little away near the staircase. He was staring at Hayley. And there I got another brother imprinting on someone. So, my inserting her in our group was far more that good for the all of us.

* * *

**Hayley got along with someone but not too easily. Cassie will help her for sure. But will it be so easy? I don't think so. Well, well well. The Valentine week is gonna arrive in the story. Let's see what it'll get them. Do review my lovely people. Your reviews give me a confidence of writing even more! You can comment on my grammar. Sure i'm not a gramatist, but i'll still take the criticism. Have any ideas? Feel free to PM me. **


	12. Friend in need is a friend indeed

A FRIEND IN NEED IS A FRIEND INDEED

(CASSIE'S POV)

Okay, this was getting crazier. It hadn't been an hour since the recess was over and Seth and Hayley were acting so, so, so crazy like … I don't know what to call them. In just two classes whenever both of them came in front of each other, both of them started acting like lunatics. Hayley would put up some stupid joke nervously and Seth was laughing like it was a joke of the millennium but none of them would talk to each other face to face. Hayley was thinking that she was acting crazy and Seth would never like that and same were the thoughts of my poor brother Seth. Hayley would try to talk to me and make me laugh but I knew what the actual scene was. She wanted to talk to Seth! Urgh! Why don't they tell each other and snap it off? I had to have a control. I knew what being an imprint without knowing that you are one, is. Plus, Hayley was a bit shy. Seth was just like her. I bet this is not gonna be easy but I was ready to do this. I was the going to help Seth.

"Don't tell me that you're thinking of Seth." Brady asked me.

"Whoa! Don't tell me that you got a gift like that square jaw sucker!" I joked.

"It's just that I was thinking the same." He whispered because he was sitting behind me but the teacher in our French class hadn't yet made an appearance. Seriously? Were just we two on our seats? The class was presently looking like a party place. I turned back to face him.

"They're getting crazier. I mean just look at Seth down the window!" I said and we both looked down the window. This was horrible. He looked totally lost sitting by the practice court.

"Okay, I guess you're right. This is getting crazier." He said.

"I wonder what's happening with Hayley." I said and turned back. It was a minute silence between the both of us till he shouted.

"Oh man! That was indeed crazy!" he was laughing like this indeed was the joke of the millennium. I looked back. Seth still seemed lost and Cole was looking at him in confusion and trying to ask him something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cole hit the ball on Seth's face and he really didn't react." He laughed. I couldn't help cackling a bit as well.

"What should we really do?" I asked.

"Let them face each other themselves." He said.

"What do you want? Let them keep on those idiotic joking stuff? Leave Seth laughing hysterically on a non sense joke by Hayley? Let him be lost like this? Let both of them keep idiotically fussing around? I would not like to call myself a friend if I let go on with this. You know that a friend in need is a friend indeed! I would not like to call myself a sister if I let go on with this. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BRADY FULLER; I CAN'T LET THIS GOING ON! WE HAVE TO HELP THE BOTH OF THEM!" I said.

"Whoa! That indeed was the most dramatic speech you ever gave to me. I bet you're the best actor I ever met." He laughed.

"Yeah, I was just flown in emotions. I didn't even expect this myself." I said and laughed. "But we've gotta do something."

"I believe so. I bet I never want to listen to another one again." he said.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad." I replied.

"Seriousness for relationships still doesn't match you well." He said. "Correction – all's but ours."

"You're crazy." I said.

"Well, like it's a shy for a shy – brackets Seth and Hayley, nerdy for a nerdy – brackets Ethan and Sonny, kiddish for a kiddish – brackets Nathan and Ashley, it's a crazy, music lover and bookworm for the same…" he came closer and whispered in my ear. "Brackets… you and me."

"Hold on! You're calling me crazy?" I asked and Mademoiselle Lavigne entered, not giving me a chance to shout hysterically upon Brady.

"Settle down class." She said in her French accent. Okay, this was weirdo. The chapter went on and later was our next class. It didn't take long to finish and school was over! Luckily though. The gang met at the usual meeting place i.e. the gateway. Seth joked the idiotic jokes this time and none of us, except Hayley laughed. I had got to do to turn this normal.

"So guys, I guess I'll be going." Hayley said.

"Where? I thought you could come with us to TMFC." I said.

"I've gotta help my mum in her bookstore. It's just near TMFC. I'll catch you guys later." She said.

"Guess we should cut off the plan then." Brady said.

"Yeah, maybe." I added and all agreed.

"Bye." Hayley said and went away.

IN THE EVENING, 7 O'CLOCK

Cole, Seth and I had finished our home work. I was giving them some extra explanations of the chapters. I was helping them with Maths. Brady hadn't shown up yet because he was helping at TMFC. Rachel and Paul were to be out tonight, not exactly. They were at the Black's place tonight. Man! I was missing him. Seriously? I never thought this was going to happen with me. I was missing him? Urgh! Fine, I decided to turn on TV.

"Nope, not at all…. Eeow! Yuck... I'm gonna puke! ... That's gross!" I was muttering while switching the channels.

"I'm kinda hungry. Wanna eat something anyone?" Cole asked. My ears literally stood up. I had this chance. I could call Brady at home.

"Um… Cole, I'll just order …a pizza." I said and took my phone from the table.

"From where? TMFC hotline or Brady Fuller's, huh?" Seth said. My friends knew me better than I knew myself.

"What?" I said in a squeaky voice and laughed idiotically. This showed that I was lying. I dialed TMFC hotline.

"The Musical Food Club, how can I help you?" this was Brady's voice. I just slid out of Cole's and Seth's attention.

(**Bold – Brady, **_italics – Cassie)_

**"Hello?" **

_"Well, sir could I talk to Brady Fuller?"_

**"Hey blue eyes, what're ya doin'?"** he asked.

_"Talking to you."_ I replied. "_Hmm… I wonder who this blue eyes is."_

**"Well, someone known as Cassie."** He replied.

_"But who's Cassie?"_ I asked laughingly.

**"Well, the sunshine of my day and moonlight of my night." Brady said.**

_"Aw! That's cute." I said._

**"So, why did you call up? How did you know that I'll pick it up?" he asked. **

_"When will your shift be over?" I asked._

**"Done. It's over, almost. Some seconds. So, my answer." He said.**

_"Well, Rachel and Paul ain't home and Cole, Seth and I were done with homework. I was gonna_ _order two pizzas, I guess." _

**"What's with Seth?" **

_"Lost but not much though." I said._

**"Can I join you people?" he asked. "Well, I know you're gonna say yes but have to get over with** **the formality."**

_"What if I say no?"_

**"You can't keep me away from you."**

_"Okay, so you're getting us one large size extra cheese and large size chicken TMFC special." I_ _ordered._

**"Your orders are really polite. Maybe that's why you've got rapid home deliveries." **

_"I don't know." I said._

"Oh, would you shut it down and order the pizzas?" Cole said from behind.

"I'm just doing that!" I shouted.

**"Turn on the speaker." He said. **I did the same. **"WOULD YOU MIND SHUTTING UP, COLE?"**

"Sorry." Cole said and went away.

**"I'll be there in seven minutes. Count up."** He said and hung up. I went to the kitchen and got the plates and poured out juice in four glasses.

"Who's the fourth one?" Seth asked.

"Fuller is coming." Cole said.

"Oh! Why did I forget that Cassie's got a guy now?" Seth said. Just then Seth's cell buzzed with the SMS tone.

"Ethan and Nathan got grounded. They broke the TV!" Cole said and laughed. "Check out this picture." He said and showed it to me and Seth. They were both in front of the TV and trying to fix it with their mother standing just next to them.

"This is worth watching." Seth said.

"True." I said. "Seth, have you imprinted on Hayley?"

"He- Hayley?" he stuttered. "The- the fresh- man?"

"Am I speaking in French?" I said.

"Might be." He replied.

"I'm not joking. You have, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have. Dude, she's so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her cute little nose, her talks. I love her." And Seth was lost once again.

"So, why don't you tell her?" I asked.

"It's not even one day since we met her!" he replied.

"No! Dude you can't have imprinted! Are Rod and I just the ones who are free? This isn't happening!" Cole said.

"Shut up, Cole!" I said.

"Man!" he exclaimed.

"Let me talk." I said and sat by Seth's side- My poor brother who was in deep thoughts about Hayley. He was so depressed.

"Listen Seth, I know I don't understand imprinting because I haven't experienced it but I know it's somewhat like love. Seth, you love her and you need to tell her before any other guy gets her. You've gotta hurry bro." I said.

"And out of these what is there that I don't know?"

"I don't know. Find it out yourself." I muttered.

"Well, anyways. Thanks for the help sis."

"Anytime." I replied. Okay, I knew I hadn't actually helped him. I needed to get this done.

"Where's Rod then? We could call him in." I asked.

"You don't know this still? Actually he's dating Tanya – Tanya Adams." And with a noise of door opening, Brady appeared through the door.

"He's out on a date?" I asked. Okay, I knew Rodrick liked Tanya but she wasn't his imprint which was the worst part of this.

"Well, most probably." He said and kept the pizza boxes on the table. He came towards me and… c'mon I was waiting for a hug! This was when Seth went to the kitchen from between the both of us and it got ruined. Next time for the hug. Brady glared at him.

"I'm almost starving!" Cole said and opened the box.

"It isn't even five minutes that you ate my granola bar." I replied.

"Come here Seth. We're gonna start." I said.

"Um… yeah just there." He said.

"Forgot this. Hayley sent JUST FRIENDS for you. She said you may like to read it. She said that she's left something in for you. I ain't allowed to have a look at it before you." He said and gave me the book. I wanted to read it since I don't know when. Okay, since I started trusting in love. It was just somewhat like my and Brady's story but with both normal human protagonists.

"Hey! I wanted to read it since a month and I talked about this to her. She remembered it." I said and looked inside for whatever she had left for me till I saw a purple sheet of paper.

_Dear Cassie,_

_I know it's kinda idiotic to write you a letter like this in this era but you know, I'm kinda weird and I love doing this. I never have had friends because my aunt and I kept moving but now when we're in La Push, we're not gonna move again. I am really grateful to you for calling me your friend and introducing me with each of your friends. They're all really great just as you are. I couldn't feel so great ever till now but now I'm happy that I have you. Thanx for saving me from Valerie today. I look forward to being even great friends with you. _

_Hayley_

Hayley had told me about this earlier. She hadn't had any friends till now. I really liked her a lot. Not because she was a lot like me or she was Seth's imprint, it was a friend connection that I have had earlier with Megan Wood, who was my best of best friend till 3rd grade. I seriously hated to remember her because she reminded me of our friendship and then our fight at last.

"Cass, come. Let's eat." Brady said. I looked at the plates. They had already made the partitions. All of them had 3 slices each and I had a half and half of both the pizzas. I guess that was enough for me.

"I guess I have a girl best friend now." I said. We turned on the TV and started eating. Seth got lost in the TV. Brady, Cole and I had eaten our pizza slices but Seth's were left.

"He's not eating. Pick them up." Cole whispered in my ear.

"But what if he knows?" I asked.

"Trust me. He won't even have a look." Brady said.

"What do we tell him when he comes back to conscious?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He won't even notice." Quil came in with Claire. None of us had noticed the door open. Seth didn't even pay attention to this. I gave Quil two slices and Claire a half of slice. I took another half.

"Where are my slices?" Seth asked when Quil and Claire were done eating.

"You have finished yours." I lied.

"Oh! I didn't notice. Guess because I'm still feeling hungry." Seth said. "Guys, I'll be backing home."

"Me too." Cole said.

"I'll go and leave Claire bear back home too." Quil said.

"Bye." They all said and returned. It was just me and Brady left back at home.

"So?" he asked.

"So, so?" I asked. "You ain't going back home?"

"Let's watch some movies. I have them by chance." He replied.

"This was a pre planning, wasn't it?" I said.

"No." he lied.

"Oh, seriously?" I asked.

"Okay, it was. Happy?" he asked.

"A lot." I replied. I tucked in the DVD of Prom Nights Hell in the player and brought my blanket from upstairs as I knew that today, I was gonna fall asleep on the couch. This movie was really interesting but almost towards the end, I fell asleep with my head across Brady's chest as I had expected.

I woke up in my bed next morning and maybe Brady had returned home and I could hear Rachel and Paul's voices from downstairs. I got ready and ran downstairs to the breakfast table and there were our breakfast guests. I took the seat by Brady and began munching at my toast after the good morning greets.

I met Hayley on the gate waiting for us with the others. School went on and she and Seth still couldn't notice their feelings for each other and were still acting crazy. Two days passed on and now Hayley was getting full flirts from Cory Burns and poor Seth, he was totally broken. Brady and I were still worrying for him and then on Thursday, we got an awesome chance to go to Hayley's aunt's library-cum- bookshop but unfortunately, Cory was there too. We all were to b present there after school.

We were walking to the bookshop and today, all of us had compelled Seth to tell her. He was still not ready though.

"Listen Seth, it's now or never situation." I said while we were sitting and reading.

" Why?" he asked.

"'cause Cory can ask her anytime before you and he's already here." Brady told him and pointed towards Cory.

"Seth, just go. It's the time. I mean you know everything about her. You care for her more than anyone. What if she refuses? What if she goes out with Cory? What if she's not ready to be with you? What if she starts hating you...?" I was cut off by Seth.

"How's that supposed to make feel better?" he said and got up. Guess that because of my taunts he was ready to go to her.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at this." I said.

"Thanks for the help." He said lowly.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just want you to go and ask her out." I replied.

"No, it's okay. You're right and I'm gonna go and ask her." He replied.

"There's Seth Clearwater – the bestest and brightest. Go and get her my tiger." I said and he turned around. I looked at him and caught his arm.

"Wait a second..." I spiked his hair a bit and pulled his cheeks. "Okay, now you're ready to go." I said.

"Thanks and don't think I'll forget you once she's in my life. You're my sister and no one can take your place." He said and went to her. This time, it felt like I were Seth. I was nervous and continually watching him and then they both talked and…. I could see a blushing look on her face and then she nodded. Seth's smile stretched and he came back to us happily.

"Brady, Cassie, she said yes!" Seth said and hugged me.

"Seth…I can't…. breathe." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He replied and later, we went to TMFC and had a small treat from him. I actually proved to be a good friend to him at last.

* * *

**Hayley and Seth are finally together. Wait for the next update 'cause it's gonna be for another imprint. Well, will this imprint to be like Hayley to Cassie? Or some thing else? Wish me Luck for my English Olympiad 'cause mom wants a gold from me this year. And I want it too! Keep reviewing. The next chapter will be fun. **


	13. Mission Brady's Mom's dinner

**AN: Thanks to Cullen Twihard, without whom Megan Wood couldn't have been formed and it couldn't have been so fun writing this chapter! There are gonna be lot more fights between the 2. Stay tuned and keep reviewing.**

* * *

MISSION BRADY'S MOM'S DINNER

So, it had been two days since Seth and Hayley were together. They looked really good together and now, they weren't even shy with each other. Of course, who would be after they had kissed each other? Today was again a freshening Sunday, yay. But how could Brady be happy seeing me fast asleep? At around 10: 45 in the morning, he came into my room and started playing the guitar.

"Brad, stop it. I can't sleep!" I shouted and threw my pillow on him, grabbing another one and putting it on my face.

"That's what I want." He said.

"You're… you're urghhhhh!" I growled.

"But you're the most beautiful girl I ever saw." He replied rapidly.

"That won't help to make me come out of my bed!" I said.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"No and now, lemme sleep." I retorted.

"Question 1: what do you like more: chocolates or candies?"

"Sleep."

"Who do you like more: me or Aric?"

"Sleeeeeep."

"Who do you love more…?"

"Shut up. I'm getting up, happy now?" I said and started grinning. He was just an enemy to me right now!

"Happiest." He replied.

"I hate you!" I said.

"But I love you." He answered. Seriously, he was getting on my nerves right now. I went to brush my teeth. I loved my late morning sleep but Brad didn't want me sleeping. I came back into the room.

"Since when are you watching me sleeping?" I asked.

"8 o'clock." He said.

"Stop bluffing, would you?" I replied.

"No, seriously. I was on patrol last night, so I came here. I got up on 7: 30 sharp but, my sleeping beauty was still sleeping." Brady said. "I thought about making it a whole Sleeping Beauty tale again but I added a modern twist. I mean instead of kissing you, I could sing you a song." Why does he like to make me blush so much?

"I'll be downstairs in some minutes." I said shyly and turned to my wardrobe. He walked out of the room and went downstairs. I pulled out a purple shirt with a black Capri. I got ready and pulled my hair into a high pony tail. And so after, I went downstairs. I could hear Aric's barks from the living room. Uh-oh, Rachel wouldn't like Aric's paws on her new rugs. I retreated Aric to his new dog house outside and searched in the kitchen for my brunch.

Where had Brady gone lost? And just then, I heard noises from the basement. I hurried downstairs and saw Brady searching in my childhood albums…. Wait! My albums? No!

"Brady what are you watching?" I asked as I snatched the blue one from his hand.

"Your albums, why?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to do." I said.

"But I already saw the others." He replied and I slapped my forehead. Now even he knows what an inverted brain I was earlier. "Cassie, I wanted to ask you something." He said as we retreated towards the living room.

"Yep?" I said.

"What about coming to my house tonight for dinner?" he asked in a low voice.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"Okay, let me get this straight. My mum… she has a different taste in girls. I don't know what will she react when she comes to know about you and me. Yeah, and Mark, he's a bit, okay a full inverted brain. Ignore him. That's it." he replied.

Brady was scared as if his mom would erupt if he told her. Shouldn't I be the one here who should be nervous? Of all I knew about Brady, he was scared of two things the most – losing his family and me. This mom thing was really scary for him, I guess.

"So, that's why you're scared? Man up, Brady. She's your mum and she'll understand you." I replied. I remembered the day, when she wanted me as one of his sons' GF. I wasn't going to tell Brady about this, right now. I loved watching those priceless scared emotions of his. Let them just go on for the day.

"You know some cousin of Sam is gonna come to live with us on the Rez. She must have come down by now. Wanna go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and we walked to Sam and Emily's. There was almost half of the pack and no imprints except me, Emily, Rachel and Kim.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Cassie!" Emily said. The girl came out with Sam. She had Quileute skin and dark brown eyes with Black hair. She was about 5'5". Wait a second that was Megan Wood- My enemy since 3rd grade.

"YOU!" we both said to each other.

"How come you're here?" I snapped.

"Sam, just kick her out of the house!" she told Sam.

"Oh seriously? He can't because I'm self not gonna stop here anymore!" I said.

"And don't you get back here, you bitch!" she said.

"Well, not until you're here, retriever!" I replied and then we all saw Cole and Rodrick back on the door. I pushed past him and went outside. Brady followed me too.

Why was she here? Why, why? I thought she had gone from my life but this bitch wasn't just leaving me. I had reached the beach by now and then Brady caught my arm and stopped me.

"Why're you reacting like this?" he asked.

"Because that bitch is here!" I screamed.

"Why are you calling her a bitch?" he asked.

"Cause she's one of that kind." I replied.

"Okay, let's change the topic. You've gotta calm down. Let's just go to TMFC." He said.

"Guess that's better than watching her near my house." I said. Seth was with us too now. None of them spoke because they knew it would irritate me even more.

"Why don't you like her anyways?" Seth asked when we were just outside.

"You know what, if she's ice, I am fire. If I'm a strawberry, she's a lime. If she's a bitch, I'm a cat. If she's an iced tea, then I'm the TMFC special sandwich." I blurted out.

"Where did the sandwich come from?" Seth asked confused.

"What do you guys think only you can be hungry? I'm hungry too." I said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Brady said and we went inside. I had a mini late morning combo. A little later, my cell buzzed and I took it out from my pocket. It was Cole's SMS.

_Hey Cass,_

_You'll be so, so happy to know that I've imprinted. I'm bringing her at Ur place at about 4 o'clock. Be back._

"Guys, Cole has imprinted!" I jumped.

"Seriously? Brady asked.

"Yeah, let's take up Hale and Seth from back there. Cole will bring her at my place at 4." I said. We went over to Mr. Fuller who was just as nervous as Brady. Like father, like son thing was going out here.

"Hey Mr. Fuller." I said.

"Cassie, you're coming tonight for dinner at our place, ain't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Brady told me about that. I'll be there." I replied.

"All the best for the day." Mr. Fuller said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Are you not doing your duty today son?" he asked Brady.

"Dad, please not today. Please?" Brady said.

"Okay, your wish." Mr. Fuller replied and we went back to my place.

I was making some snacks for all of us and Hayley was helping me out. Ashley and Sonny were at my place too. All of us had decided to watch movies with the new imprint. The door opened and it was Cole and Rodrick first.

"Where's the girl?" I asked first of all.

"Here's she." Cole and introduced the same Quileute girl.

"THIS IS YOUR PLACE?" she shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I replied.

"Collin brought me here." She said.

"And why did you get her here?" I asked Cole.

"Cupcakes?" he asked while offering me and her from the same plate.

"I'm not even gonna drink a drop of water that is linked to her, even if I die." She said and went outside.

"Well, who even asked you?" I replied and Cole went after her. Here, he others were trying to calm me down but I hated her! I couldn't bear her!

"Okay, now just let it go. I'll come over at 7:30 to pick you up." Brady said.

"But for where?" Paul entered. "Cass, why were you acting so weird with Megan?"

"She's Megan Wood." I replied. "The 3rd grade enemy."

"The one who insulted you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and in front of the whole school." I replied.

"But why do you two hate each other?" Brady asked me.

"Long story, Brad. I was in 3rd grade at that time and Megan and I were best friends. It was the time when mom and I were going through some problems and then later, Dad and mom started dating. I wasn't ready for a new family. I had seen a lot of things since dad had left us and I had also seen many deadly incidents. I was called for her b'day party but due to some reasons, I couldn't go. Mom had stopped me back but I did leave a present for her. Mom and I had to shift to somewhere else. Megan called me and started pulling it out. I went back to school after some months and then, she had become friends with Aria Colton. They insulted me in front of the whole school telling that I didn't know what friendship was. I had no friends till I was in the same school, you know that. Do you guys know how it feels? Being alone and getting a punishment for something you haven't done?" I bursted with tears but Hayley was now there for me. My best friend – Hayley.

"Okay, now. Let it go. Brady, you'll be back in 2 ½ hours sharp and till then, I'm gonna do her make over!" Hayley squealed. I knew she was trying to make me feel better. The others watched the movies and Brady went back to his place. My poor guy was still nervous. Hayley and I went to my room and she started digging into my wardrobe.

"Where are your dresses?!" she cried.

"Must be there somewhere." I replied and went down to the kitchen. Okay, I wasn't doing this to impress them because I already knew they liked me but still….. Okay, I was making a sweet dish to impress them. I knew Brady liked chocolates like me. He also loved the chocolate cake pudding that Emily had taught me.

So, decided! I was baking that.

Jeez, Cassie. You are acting crazy.

No, I'm not.

You are. Start thinking something else or you'll spoil the food.

This was how my conscious and I talk. So, when I looked over to my apron, tada! It was fully spoilt.

NO WAY!

Told ya.

Oh, shut up!

Think of food.

Food.

Concentrate.

Food.

No. Concentrate.

Food.

I said concentrate.

Brady.

I give up on you. You're the winner for now.

Brady.

He's cute.

Brady.

He's so handsome.

Brady.

He's just as sweet as this chocolate.

Brady.

His smile is priceless.

Brady.

He's just as hot as….

Wait, a second. My finger? Why was it feeling hot when I was thinking of Brady?

"CRAP! I BURNT MY FINGER!" I shrieked. It was my right index finger. I washed it under the running water and then I used ice. Sonny got the FA kit and rubbed some burnol on my finger. It wasn't feeling better. Fortunately, it was my right because I was a left- handed person. After, this was done with the whole presentation thing as well. I went upstairs and boom! On my bed, Hayley had taken out my dress for the dinner. So, what was I wearing? Lemme see. A blue dress with blue net shoulders. I guess that's good. That even is the color of my eyes, isn't it? Then, she had taken out blue wedges for me. Hayley was one of a kind thing. I changed and called her upstairs.

"So, am I done?" I asked.

"Are you stupid? I have your make up to do. I even have your hair to do." She said.

"I could do that myself." I said.

(HAYLEY'S POV)

I heard Cassie calling me upstairs now. I went in and my! She was looking so pretty even without make up done.

"So, am I done?"She asked.

"Are you stupid? I have your make up to do. I even have your hair to do." I said.

"I could do that myself." She said. No way. I was not gonna let her do it herself. After all that Brady had told me, it was my responsibility to help them out. Cassie was my best friend after all. I had to do something that Brady's mom likes her. Brady was like a brother to me now, so how could I let it go just like that?

"You ain't moving from your place and I shouldn't even see your fingers moving." I said. So, I wasn't basically turn her to something rock new like mess up ponies or mess up bun. I was going to keep it simple. First of all went the mascara that made her eyelashes look even longer. Then I turned up with the eye shadow and the blusher. Then, I made her wear round silver earrings and a matching pendant. Then came the chance of the lip gloss. She was looking amazing!

"Cassie, how's this?" I asked.

"I couldn't have done this myself, lemme tell you. You're a genius, Hale." She replied. I was thinking of her relations with Megan. She didn't seem as bad as she was with Cassie. I took thin locks of her hair from the front and braided them and clipped them at the back of her head and left the rest loose. I couldn't control her ever flowing bangs but I guess they look gorgeous outside. So, the guys except Brady who are mad after her ain't mad after the wrong thing. Cassie is something to kill for.

"How'm I looking?" she asked.

"Hello gorgeous!" I replied.

(CASSIE'S POV)

I had now started feeling conscious and a bit of nervous too. Hayley was a true genius. I couldn't have been looking so perfect without her. My stomach was turning round and round. My chest fluttered and the butterflies in my stomach were not just fluttering, they were jumping. It wasn't hunger, it was nervousness.

"How'm I looking?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Hello gorgeous!" she replied.

"Sure? I'm looking perfect?" I asked and started heavy breathing.

"Not perfect…" she hung up. I was self conscious again. "But the best. Brady's waiting for you downstairs. Go."

"Thanks." I said and went downstairs. Why was I flushing with nervousness?!

"Wow..." Brady let out a gasp. He was wearing a tuxedo but with a blue shirt inside. That was quite matching the color of my dress and eyes. Whoa! Was this gonna be this formal? I smiled and looked down to hide my pink face.

"You're looking absolutely…. Amazing, Remarkable, Incredible, Startling, Marvelous, Mind-boggling, miraculous, astounding. These are all words I have." He said. Why did he just love to make me blush? I shrugged and my heartbeat increased.

"All the best, baby doll. You're looking awesome." Paul said and kissed my head.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Let's go, then." Brady said.

"ALL THE BEST." They all said in unison. I took the pudding that Rachel had packed after it had set. I went to the door and waved to everyone, smiling to show that I wasn't nervous now.

"Quit getting nervous. You're gonna do it." Seth said. As I knew, they all knew me better than I knew myself. I closed the door from outside then.

"Who all are gonna be there?" I asked looking down.

"As Seth said, quit getting nervous. You're gonna do It." he replied. "It would not be a lot of people. Just my family and my uncle's family, not forgetting mom's three or four friends with their families."

"You sure that's not a lot of people?" I broke in.

"Well no. I guess." He replied. Fortunately, I had enough pudding. A car came by and stopped. It was a black ford Focus. Brady opened the door for me.

"Care to sit, ma' lady." He said and smiled. Aw! This was so sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet. "Lost somewhere?" he asked.

"Well, in you." I muttered and sat in. I kept fidgeting with my hair or the packet until and unless, we reached his place and the driver drew the brakes. We went to the door and two last times, I let my breath in and out heavily.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. He rang the bell and the door opened. It was opened by a girl. She was a little shorter than me in height and had Quileute skin and black eyes with dark brown hair. From the outside, his house was large and had coffee colored walls. I loved this color.

"Hey Brady!" she said and fluttered her eyes coyly. Urgh! I hated that.

"Hey Cora!" Brady greeted. "This is Cassie."

"Cassie?" she asked.

"Girl." Brady replied and I chuckled.

"I can see she's a girl but…" she asked.

"Who's it Cora?" came a guy's voice. He seemed a lot like Brady but was shorter. That must be Mark.

"It's Brady." She replied to him.

"Whoa! This must be the most gorgeous Cassie." He said coyly. Okay, this was Mark's characteristic as Brady and Monica had told me.

"Hi!" I said.

"Mark…" Brady scolded him.

"Don't 'Mark' me! I couldn't control, you know." Mark said. "It's natural and comes out every time when I see a beautiful girl."

"Mark, shut up. Let us come in now." Brady said and held my hand. Eeep! I needed to let out my shrieks. His warm hand felt so good in my frozen one.

"How did you burn your finger?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I said.

"All the best, okay?" he said and kissed my forehead. I needed to let it out my shrieks! But if at this time, I did this, someone would call me a lunatic.

Was this a test? Okay, even if it was, then I was going to pass it with an A+. Brady and I went over to Mrs. Fuller who was standing with a couple of high society ladies. Whoosh! This is gonna be a bit difficult. I gave the pudding packet to a waiter there.

"Hello Mrs. Fuller." I said.

"Hey Cassie!" she replied.

"Ladies, this is Brady's girlfriend – Cassidy."

"Hello." I said nervously.

"How're you these days, Cassie?" she asked.

"Good. It's been days since we met, isn't it?" I replied.

"Yeah and Steckens gives full amount of parsley." She laughed.

"Well, if he doesn't, then you've got me to call." I said.

Good going, Cassie! Good going.

"What's your age, Cassidy?" one of them asked.

"You could call me Cassie. Anyways, I'm 14." I said.

"You're looking marvelous, Cassie. Go and enjoy." She said and then I spotted Brady just by my side.

"Mom doesn't react this way with any girls. She likes you!" he said excitedly.

"I guess that's good." I said.

"It's awesome. We can stay together now, as long as we want. I can keep at your place, as long as I want." He said.

Yay! I passed! Yay! I passed! Yay! I passed.

Good going! You're awesome Cassie.

I know I am.

We then danced in pairs. I first danced with Brady, then his cousin – Adam, and then with him again. We later had the dinner and then I bid adieus to everyone. Brady's mom likes me! Can this be better? Yay! I'm accepted. Brady then walked me back home. I rang the door bell.

"Today was awesome." I said.

"All because of you." I noticed him leaning towards me but Rachel opened the door. Man! I wanted to kiss him but then he waved and went back.

* * *

**AN: How was this? Review down. And don't forget, there are gonna be huge twists in the next chapters. Three reviews till the next chapter, pl z. Stay tuned with me and do review.**


	14. Aberrations

ABERRATIONS

Oh great! I was here, stuck with my mom in Santa Paula, and that too…. In the middle of the Valentine's week. I mean not even the middle, just at the end. I couldn't even talk to anyone back at La Push just because my cell phone had gotten washed back with my jeans and I didn't remember even one number and I could just talk to Paul. Another thing was that he wouldn't let me talk to Brady and so even with anyone else so that I didn't think he was trying to irritate me. I was really missing Brady. After all today was 14th of February. I was here just so I could get my mark sheets, certificates and the other stuff. Now, for me, it had started getting really difficult for me to remain away from La Push. Okay… I mean Brady. I was right now in the gift shop and mom and I were searching for gifts for all. Mom was done with all the others gifts but Brady and mine were left. Mom still had got no idea about him, so I guess this wasn't a deal. I picked an old but thick book seeing which everyone would again call me a bookworm. The title was '_THE OLD LEGENDS OF MAKABAH TRIBE'_ that sounds interesting._ ._** (An: Don't think that it's the wrong spelling of Makah tribe, it's a new tribe that I'll introduce in this and the following chapter)** For Brady, I later picked up a t-shirt from the next store. It was blue and I knew Brady loved blue color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEXT DAY, BACK TO LA PUSH

Paul had come to pick me up and dad had to leave me back but he couldn't stay back home as he had some work somewhere. It was just Paul and Rachel. Seriously? Just the two of them? Not Brady? I thought he would have come but no, I guess I was flying a little high in my day dreams. We went to the car and after trucking in my suitcase, Paul turned on the engine.

"So, you enjoyed?" Rachel asked.

"Precisely." I replied.

"Today's again a bonfire." Paul said.

"That sounds great." I replied not excited much.

"Brady said…" Rachel was saying but I almost jumped at the name, so the next phrase she spoke got drained. "Yeah, his brother." She completed.

"Oh!" I tried to sound interested.

"So you got your certificates and the other things?" Paul asked.

"Yep, this could help me with scholarships in future, you know." I said looking out of the window. I was dead tired and I needed rest after the flight. I kept my bag near the side and sat in a comfortable position to sit and in a few minutes, I dozed off while Paul and Rachel were busy discussing about Sam and Emily's new born baby – Eva. She was born just when I wasn't there and I had got a gift for the little baby as well.

"Cass, we're back home." Paul shook me and woke up.

"Good morning!" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's evening." Rachel declared.

"I'm up just now, so doesn't matter." I said and looked out of the window. Brady was taking out the suitcase from the back. I just flung open the door and almost flew to him.

"Hey!" he said when I fell straight onto him hugging him as tight as I could.

"I'm back." I said and he almost picked me up from the ground.

"I missed you." He said.

"Me too. I couldn't even call you earlier. I left my charger here, back at La Push and my cell, just don't ask about it." I said. He put me on the ground and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Why? What happened to it?" he asked.

"It got washed in the washing machine with my jeans." I said. "Yeah, it was a bit old though."

"You still don't have a new one?" he asked worriedly.

"No, mom got me a new one but it's still packed." I said.

"Hello? Any help here?" Paul called out to Brady to make him carry the suitcase.

"Oh c'mon! It isn't so heavy!" I replied and we went into my house.

"Back home!" Paul said.

"Well, home sweet home." I said and Aric came to me. He wiggled near my legs and I caressed him. The world cutest puppy was Aric… Okay, make him the second cutest after Brady. I went upstairs to get a shower. I made it in not more than fifteen minutes because I was just so excited to see the others as well. I threw on a red tank top with black skinny jeans and went running downstairs.

"Hey Cassie!" the whole puppy pack was there in the living room. There were the puppy pack's imprints but much to my luck, not that bitch Megan.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"You must've got us something, haven't you?" Ethan jumped.

"Yeah, how could I forget you guys? I have a whole bag full of gifts like Santa Claus." I said and took the bag from the couch. All of them were done, well all except Brady. He had a look on his face that showed that these gifts really didn't matter him.

"We're going back to the beach." And the flood of the wolves emptied from my house except Brady.

"You do this every time you get back from Santa Paula?" he asked taking a seat by my side.

"If I don't, then I'll be the victim of the taunts." I said.

"Do you remember the day today?" he asked.

"Well, we went on our first date on 3rd February, so I don't think it's kinda anniversary thing." I said.

"No, of course not. Well, wait a second." He said and I don't know where he disappeared. Right, I was left with that cute blue shirt I got him and then he reappeared.

"Happy valentine's day." He said and got me a big wrapped box. It was covered with a red shiny gift paper.

"Aw Brady! Here, happy valentine's to you too." I said and gave him my box.

"What's it?" he asked.

"Tear it open idiot." I said and started tearing mine and so did he. I discovered a peach colored teddy bear with a red bow and a blue detachable box on its stomach. Aw! The box was filled with chocolates.

At the bonfire, I met baby Eva. Her skin was just the same color as Emily's and her eyes resembled Sam's. After the legends, we decided to play truth and dare, the puppy pack of course. Yeah, that bitch wasn't playing. She was helping Emily with Eva. The game went on though a bit idiotically and then in the last round it was Cole's turn. He took a dare and his dare was the most dangerous one that Nathan had given him.

"Kiss Hayley." Nathan commanded and here Seth started shaking.

"No way. I'm not freaking going to do that." Cole said.

"You get the punishment then." Ethan said and we chuckled.

"He's not even going to touch her." Seth announced.

"Just on the cheek, please?" Nathan asked. I covered Seth's eyes.

"Cassie, get off." He shouted and till the time Cole was done and even Hayley didn't get enough time to react. I opened the cover.

"All done Seth!" I laughed and here, Cole set to run. Seth went after him and maybe they phased too. I turned to my left and then I spotted Megan. She had seen the hell of this game and she was furious. As I knew since the very start, that Megan could never be calmed down the person she felt that had done the mistake and right now, it was Cole. She ran into Sam's house and this time, I didn't know why I felt to calm her down. I ran after her.

"Megan stop!" I shouted.

"Stay away from me you bitch!" she shouted back.

"Listen, you don't know what happened there!" I said as she went into the porch and stopped.

"It's all because of you." She said.

"But what's my fault?" I asked.

"It's all your fault." And with this, she fell on her knees.

"Meg, you okay?" I asked softly kneeling over to her.

"Just stay away from me." she said and then, in that second, I could hear gurgles from her chest. What was this happening? I moved back and blinked. In that very second, she turned to a white and black pawed wolf. It was as if saliva had dried up from my mouth. I was so near to her. I got up to run and I was left almost dumb. She did run after me and then, I stumbled over the fence and hit my head straight on a large boulder which caused everything around me to turn black.

As soon as I heard Brady's voice, I regained conscious. My head was in his lap and he had placed an ice pack over it. Damn! It hurt a lot. All because of that bitch but yeah, she was hurt.

"Hey guys, she's conscious now." Brady told the others but it still took me time to start my senses accurately. I groaned in pain. That boulder was big enough to almost kill me down.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"Do you think she could be okay after hitting her head straight on a boulder while trying to run from a new shape shifter?" Brady explained. That was a long explanation though.

"Well, almost." I replied.

"But what caused her so much of annoyance?" Cole asked. "Guys, she isn't even talking to me, although she has imprinted back on me."

"The Hayley thing." I said weekly.

"Baby, how're you feeling?" Paul asked.

"I'm okay but how's Megan?" I asked and almost all of them gazed at me. "What?!"

"No, nothing." Brady said.

"You're asking about Megan Wood, the bitch." Seth said and Cole cleared his throat deliberately.

"Sorry." Cole said.

It was morning time by now. I guess I had had enough of my sleep and I had missed school today. There was a purple bruise on my forehead but I knew it would be fine soon. I went to Sam and Emily's to help with Eva as Megan was yet not in her human form and Leah was trying to help her. Later, we came to know that Rodrick had imprinted on baby Eva.

NEXT DAY

So today, I had no excuses to miss school. We literally had to tow Rodrick to school from Sam's place. As again, Megan's enrolment was done in our school and she had gone to school last week when I wasn't there. Today even she wasn't going to school; well she wasn't going until she had gotten a good control on herself. The whole butterfly clan was still upset with me but I didn't really care much now. I had got the old book of the legends to school as I was reading it last night and it was far more than interesting. I decided to read it in my free time. I held up the book in recess time and then the class next. I learnt about the Makabah tribe. It was somewhat like out Quileute and Makah tribe and they too descended from Spiritual warriors but they were different. In every generation, there were four of them who were elementalists. These elementalists could control the four elements of earth – fire, water, Air and land. The one who controlled fire used to be the most powerful of the four and could sometimes also control other elements other than his own. That was just too awesome in a way. There was someone even more those filthy leeches. I wondered if these were really true, as even our spiritual warriors were true. I still remembered the day when I discovered what Paul was. It was some two years ago, when I first met Paul.

*FLASHBACK*

I was sleeping in my room in Santa Paula and Paul had come to meet us there. He was living in my room but still he seemed a bit disturbed.

"Dad! I can't live here!" he had shouted.

"Paul, you need to adjust with your sister!" dad told him.

"It's not that she is a problem, but you now dad… about the shifting thing!" Paul replied.

"What shifting thing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie. You don't need to wake up. Go and sleep." Dad told me.

"But daddy, bro said shifting thing." I said. "What is it?"

"It's just nothing. Don't worry. He's talking about his shifting here." Dad seemed a bit confused.

Later, the same night, Paul jumped out of the window and I followed him into the olive orchards. He was talking to someone on the cell and later he crushed it and turned into a large sized dog and because of that fear, I fainted.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Today was the day, when we had decided to spring this up on Hayley. She had been to our two bonfires and she had too written the legends but today, we were to see what was going to be her reaction.

We all were at my place and Seth was ready with his clothes in a bag. This was going to be a little funny, I guess. Hayley, Seth, Brady and I went deep into the woods. Seth was trying to make her remember the wolf stuff and Brady and I were chuckling secretly.

"Hayley, there's one thing that all of us have hidden from you and you need to know this now." Seth said and went to a distance.

"I bet she'll run away." Brady whispered.

"I guess, she'll faint." I guessed.

"What is it?" Hayley said and in the same second, Seth phased. Hayley's eyes widened for a while. She then ran to farther off distance and then fainted. I ran to her and made her regain conscious. She tried to get up.

"Where's Seth?" she asked.

"Hale, that's him." I pointed to Seth. Okay, I giggled because Brady and I both won in the bet.

"Can I touch him without the fear that he would not chew me up?" she asked in a shaken voice.

"You could even ride him if you want." I said.

"Collin, Ethan, Nathan, Brady and all the others are too shape shifters?" she asked.

"Yep, we all are. Seth, man you could phase back!" Brady called out to Seth but he shook his head as I had assumed.

"Where are his clothes?" Brady asked.

"I thought he carried them here." I said and there was a round of laughter. As I knew, he forgot it.

"Seth, stay like that for a while. I'll get it for you." Brady said and we three ran back to my place. Brady turned on the TV and sat in front of it.

"Seth must be waiting for you." I said.

"Let him wait for a while." Brady replied.

"Oh I get it." I said and watched TV with him for a while. I guess that had been enough of waiting for the poor Seth.

"Brady, I guess it's enough now." I said.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Brady?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Okay, I'm going." He said. This was the best weapon I had against him. Whenever I said Brady like that, he would do anything I wanted him to.

Next day, I was again a bit late according to my alarm clock. I was hustling fast. I took a shower and got changed into a red tank top with a yellow strapped underneath with blue denims. All of them were waiting for me downstairs and after my breakfast, we ran to school. I had read another chapter of the same book last night. Gosh! It was just so interesting.

It was third hour by now. I was sitting in the library reading the same book. I had ditched my history for it today. Just then, a girl named Kayla Bishop who was in my Chemistry came to me.

"Cassie, Mrs. Fletcher is calling you in the chemistry lab." She notified me and went away. It was in the middle of the hour, so there weren't many students in the corridor who would see me out if the class and say –"Cassie, you are ditching the class!?"

Of course a normal human being has to ditch one class in his or her school life. I walked down the corridor and reached the chemistry lad but… there was no one there. How could it be possible? Just then, I heard the door closing from outside. Okay, this was getting somewhat scary now! I banged the door but then, I smelt something burning. Oh my god! The switch board. It was burning. Then went the fire alarm. I looked around but there was no extinguisher! What was happening? Who had done this? The fire went from the switchboard to the circuits. This was definitely scary.

(BRADY'S POV)

The fire alarm went at around 11:30. All of the students rushed out of the school. Where was the fire actually? I saw Seth and the others, all together near the trees… all except… Cassie? Where was Cassie? I ran to them.

"Guys, did anyone see Cassie?" I was dead worried now.

"No, we thought she was with you in history." Seth said.

"But she ditched history and she was in the library reading the same book." I replied.

"But the students who were in library came out the first." Hayley said.

"No way." I said.

"Where's the fire actually?" the girl Kayla Bishop who was in our history, said.

"They said it's in the chemistry lab." Ethan said.

"Mrs. Fletcher called Cassie there!" she shouted. I looked through the crowd of students but none of us saw her. Slipping in the corridor, I ran to the chemistry lab. Seth and Nathan ran after me and tried to stop me. The fire fighters hadn't arrived yet. I didn't stop at all. I searched in through everywhere but I couldn't find her. Then, I went to the same lab.

It was locked from outside which meant she could have been inside. It was so smoky and there was fire all around. I tried to break open the door and fortunately it was weak, so it opened very well. I looked around and it was so much if fire around but at the end of the room, there was a cupboard that had fallen down and there, the fire had made a boundary kind of a wall. It was like a corner wall trying to stop the other flames to touch that cupboard. What kind of a phenomenon was this? I tried to go closer and saw that it was Cassie under that cupboard and it had fallen on her. She was surrounded by the fire. I slipped in through it and pushed the cupboard aside. It was way too heavy for her and maybe it had even hurt her. There wasn't even a small burn mark on her skin fortunately. I tried to shake her to wake her up. She moved her eyelids and there was a trace of her eyeballs. Wait, had they just turned violet from blue? I carried her outside in my arms.

Then, the fire fighters arrived and took her from me and then took her to an ambulance outside. Seth and I went after them as we were not allowed to go with them. This was getting crazy and I just wanted to see her okay. Cole had called Paul already. The main thing I was thinking was the color of her eyes.

"Where is she?" this was Paul's voice and by his tone, I could tell that he was afraid as well as angry.

"She's inside." I replied.

"I'll go get to the doctor." He said and disappeared to the doctor.

He returned after some minutes. I wanted to discuss about the same topic, the color of her eyes.

"Doc says she's alright." Paul replied.

"Paul there's something that's not alright." I said.

"What? What do you mean? The doctor just told me she's alright." He said.

"Paul, it's her eyes. They're not blue, they've turned purple." I replied.

"Brady, is your brain in the centre? Her eyes, blue from purple?" He said.

"If you don't trust me, go and check her." I said and we went to her room.

"If you're just doing this to disturb her from having rest, I promise I won't leave a bone in your body unbroken." Paul replied and tried to lift her eyelids. Her eyeballs were violet, not blue but the color was decreasing and the borders were turning dark blue.

"See, I told you." I said.

"This is definitely not normal. I'll call Carlisle. Maybe he can help because this is just not normal." He said and called Carlisle.

Carlisle arrived in half an hour or so. Cassie was still not in her conscious. This was getting crazy now.

* * *

**AN: There is a secret behind this. Any guesses? Do review.**


End file.
